<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hat by Layora88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470250">The Hat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88'>Layora88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Feels, First Time, Fluff and Smutt, Hella Daddy Kink, M/M, Making Babies Talk, Mutual Pining, Other Work Inspired, Parent Tony Stark, Pet Names, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pining, Precious Peter Parker, Sex Toys, Smut, Spider Biology - sorta?, Talk of Adoption - Steve/Bucky, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is Filthy, smut with feels, use of the word cunt once</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony owns...a hat...a very *pink* hat...with a particular word that uh...poor Peter, that's all I have to say. &lt;3 n_~</p><p>The Hat is inspired by another writer; peterparkerstarker on Tumblr; with their permission I have based this story loosely off the concept of The Hat. xD I hope you enjoy it. &lt;3</p><p>Link to Original Story <a href="https://peterparkerstarker.tumblr.com/post/615500421923061760/the-hat-starker">The Hat</a><br/>^Pst! There's a part two to this story^<br/>*CHECK IT OUT, IT'S SO AWESOME*</p><p>My story will have more than one chapter and it is part of my Drabbles Series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be short...now it's going to have multiple chapters. Blah, what have I done?</p><p>Uh...this turned out to be a beast, I'm sorry. xD I can't write short anything to save my life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uh,” Peter blanked. “What am I looking at here, because I’m…not exactly awake yet, apparently.”</p><p>Tony smiled at him in that adorably fond way of his. The same smile only reserved for Peter these days. Well, and Morgan. But she was Morgan, so.</p><p>“What? Were you up late again watching movies with Ned? I know it’s summer break and all, but I’m pretty sure you still need sleep,” Tony teased, leaning over the kitchen island and setting a steaming cup of coffee down in front of him.</p><p>Peter blinked and tentatively reached out to cradle the mug in his hands. It was his favourite mug too, a red and gold Iron-Man number that had just magically appeared in his hands one morning full of the best coffee he’d ever tasted. He realized he’d been staring down at said mug instead of looking up at Tony. Tony…who was still smiling patiently at him from across the island and wearing a very pink baseball hat. Only, there wasn’t exactly a team’s logo on it.</p><p>“Daddy…” Peter said slowly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and watched in confusion as Tony’s face did a strange thing then; it was as if he were cycling through a number of emotions before just going carefully blank. “Uh, your hat?” Peter felt the need to add on, even if it was a little after the fact.</p><p>Because if he didn’t, he may just die.</p><p>Tony cleared his throat, straightening up suddenly as he pushed out a strange sounding laugh. “<em>Oh,</em>” He chuckled, pulling the flamboyantly pink hat from his head, turning it over in his hands and prompting both Steve and Bucky-who had been sitting quietly and enjoying their own morning coffee and breakfast-to snicker quietly under their breath.</p><p>“Yeah, Morgan picked it out,” He huffed in what Peter assumed was embarrassment. “Said it made me look <em>pretty</em> and-“ He cleared his throat lightly. “Well, you try saying no to that face.”</p><p>Peter laughed but it was the startled over-loud kind of laughter that surprised even him. “S-sorry, yeah I-I know what you mean,” He chuckled, picking up his cup of coffee with the hope of burying his blush therein.</p><p>Maybe disappear into the floor while he was at it.</p><p>Tony was still laughing softly, even if it did sound slightly off, when his phone chirped from his pants pocket. He set down his hat on the counter absently and fished it out and Peter couldn’t help but notice he was dressed rather casually today, no suit. Just a pair of nice grey slacks and a white button-up shirt with little colourful popsicles all over it, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Stylish as ever. Peter tried not to sigh. He was beyond infatuated with this man.</p><p>“Ah, that’d be Pepper.”</p><p>“Oh?” Steve asked, looking up from his coffee. “Is she coming by?”</p><p>Tony hummed and nodded as he typed out a quick response to her. “Actually, she’s outside with Morgan. I’m taking the squirt to lunch, hence the hat,” He added, smiling over at Peter as if he were sharing a secret with him.</p><p>Peter wished he knew what it was.</p><p>“But I’ll be back this afternoon with her. She’s also coming to movie night so I’m afraid we’ll have to keep it PG.”</p><p>He was laughing softly as he said it, gaze still on Peter and he found himself swallowing hard under the attention. Because having Tony’s Stark’s attention was one thing, but focus? That was altogether too much for him at times and <em>was Tony teasing him?</em> He blinked and in the next moment Tony was waving at all three them as he headed for the doorway.</p><p>Peter’s gaze fell to <em>The Hat</em> still left on the island in front of him. Oh, Christ. Now it was a <em>Thing</em> with a capital <em>T.</em></p><p>“Oh! Don’t forget your uh, your hat,” Peter called, ignoring the way his voice cracked slightly as he reached out to gingerly pick it up, turning in his seat in hopes of handing it to Tony.</p><p>“Thanks, kid,” Tony breathed, suddenly very, very close.</p><p>Peter barely managed to withhold a gasp at his unexpected proximity as Tony leaned into his space and plucked <em>The Hat</em> from his tentative grasp.</p><p>“No problem,” Peter squeaked and Tony gave him an odd sort of look and then he was saying a quick good bye as he dashed out of the kitchen, hat back in place.</p><p>And then it was very, very quiet.</p><p>“That was fun,” Bucky announced, far too jovially for Peter’s liking.</p><p>He turned to look at the man and gave him a withering look. He was already so done with this morning and it wasn’t even 10AM yet. <em>Ugh.</em></p><p>“Bucky,” Steve warned, but he was fighting a smile so Peter wasn’t entirely convinced he would be of any actual help.</p><p>“Sorry,” Bucky apologized, not even bothering to hide his grin; he clearly wasn’t very sorry.</p><p>Peter’s cheeks flushed even darker. “I think I’m gonna’ go back to bed-“</p><p>“Hang on a minute,” Steve chuckled, stilling him with a gentle hand on his forearm. “You haven’t even had any breakfast yet-“</p><p>“Or finished your coffee,” Bucky added, still smirking.</p><p>Peter’s eyes narrowed, but he slid back into his seat, the warmth of Steve’s hand disappearing form his arm.</p><p>“It was a pretty cute hat,” Bucky admitted easily, propping his chin in the palm of his metal hand as his gaze followed Steve across the kitchen as he went to fetch something for Peter to eat.</p><p>The blond hummed and Peter wasn’t sure if he was agreeing with Bucky or not. “Cute?” Peter blurted, because of course he did.</p><p>They both laughed lightly but Bucky merely took a sip of his coffee, his eyes crinkling with the force of his somehow knowing smile. Peter stayed for breakfast, if only because Steve had taken it upon himself to make pancakes. No one, could or should, <em>ever </em>turn down Steve Rogers when he offers to make you pancakes. Just saying.</p><p>“Tony does make a good Dad, though,” Bucky felt the need to say while they were putting away their dishes sometime later, sounding more earnest than Peter perhaps expected.</p><p>Steve was barely managing to withhold an eye-roll at his husband, however, if Peter was reading him right. Peter was also fighting the urge to do so, though, he wasn’t sure <em>why</em> he was bothering to in the first place.</p><p>“He does make a good Dad,” Peter agreed carefully, hoping he didn’t sound overly wary, even if he was.</p><p>And it wasn’t like Peter disagreed with Bucky. Tony was a great Dad! He loved Morgan so much and Peter just knew the man would give his own life for her if it would keep her safe.</p><p>Steve hummed as he went to the fridge for something sweet to drink. “I think he’s a great dad too and that kid loves him so damn much,” Steve chuckled, turning to lean back against the counter to better survey the pair, a bottle of gatorade-the red kind-in his grasp.</p><p>Peter’s mind went back to the way Bucky had said <em>Dad</em> and not <em>Daddy</em> and wondered if that hadn’t been intentional.</p><p>“You know…” Peter started, trying to sound casual. “I think you would make a pretty good Dad yourself, Bucky. You’re always the first to greet Morgan when she visits and you <em>always </em>have some kind of present for her.”</p><p>Bucky faltered, apparently not having expected the conversation turning to him. “I-“ He swallowed. “I love the kid. She’s so good all the time, so sweet and loving. She’s so fun and f-full of energy and-“</p><p>“<em>Hey-</em>“ Peter started worriedly, brows furrowing when he caught the hint of <em>something </em>not quite right in his tone<em>. </em>“I’m sorry if I said something…” He trailed off when Bucky looked to Steve, clearly panicked and-and Peter could see <em>tears</em> forming in his eyes. “Wrong,” Peter finished quietly, shocked to see Bucky shoot up from his seat and practically flee the room, Steve calling out a, <em>please don’t go, Buck.</em></p><p>“W-what did I say?” Peter asked helplessly, turning to follow Steve’s gaze towards the now empty doorway.</p><p>“Nothing, Peter,” Steve sighed, setting his drink down and rubbing at his furrowed brow. “You didn’t say anything wrong, nor anything untrue.”</p><p>“I don't understand…”</p><p>Steve frowned. “Bucky and I have been talking about adopting,” He confessed, a bone weary sigh escaping him.</p><p>Peter blinked and then positively beamed. “That’s wonderful! You guys would be awesome Dads!”</p><p>Steve’s sky-blue gaze softened as he looked up at Peter, but he was smiling sadly as he took the few steps to stand beside the younger man. “Thank you, Peter, that’s very kind of you to say, but Bucky…doesn’t-he doesn’t think he would be a good father,” He explained sadly. “It’s a sensitive topic for him right now.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Steve. I had no idea, but he’s so <em>wrong</em>. He would make <em>such</em> an awesome Dad. He’s so good with Morgan and anytime we go volunteer at the hospital he’s always great with the kids. He <em>loves</em> kids!”</p><p>Steve’s smile wobbled a little more at that and Peter’s heart ached at the sight. “I know, Peter,” He murmured, turning to look back towards the empty doorway. “Unfortunately, he doesn’t see that.”</p><p>Peter frowned. For Bucky to doubt that he would be a good father for even a second was all kinds of wrong. That man was good down to his very <em>bones</em>. “That’s-“ Peter shook his head, saddened by the knowledge. “I’m sorry, Steve.”</p><p>“So am I,” The blond consoled “But I-I should go after him, make sure he’s okay.”</p><p>“Of course, Steve. Please apologize for me. I never meant to upset him.”</p><p>Steve patted him lightly on the shoulder as he walked by. “I know, Pete. You didn’t say anything he hasn’t already heard from me,” He assured him. “We’ll see you at dinner.”</p><p>“Okay,” Peter whispered, voice faint. “See you at dinner.”</p><p>.</p><p>After the morning’s exchange, Peter had sort of forgotten all about <em>The Hat</em>. Too busy thinking about Steve and Bucky potentially becoming parents. He still couldn’t get over the fact that Bucky thought he wouldn’t make a good Dad, though. That really was ridiculous, but clearly Bucky had some serious hang-ups about himself if he genuinely thought that.</p><p>Peter’s heart ached for him.</p><p>That evening had sort of been crashed, their movie night cancelled because-it was laughable, really. Why on <em>Earth</em> did subpar supervillains always have to ruin their weekends? It was <em>always</em> on a Friday night too. Seriously, <em>what the fuck?</em></p><p>So it was with great annoyance that the Team had to reconvene on the Quinjet, Happy coming up to take a now very grumpy Morgan home. Tony promised her a trip to the theatre instead hopefully on Sunday and all was right again in the world.</p><p>Well, almost.</p><p>They had a supervillain to contend with first.</p><p>…</p><p>“Pete, hand me that wire, would you?”</p><p>Peter hummed and plucked the sought after wire up off the desk, handing it over to Tony absently. The man paused as he automatically went to reach for it and then seemed to realize what he was about to do. He took it anyway and shared a private smile with the kid in response and couldn’t help noticing that Peter looked far too pensive for someone his age right then.</p><p>“Are you alright this morning, kid? You seem a little out of it,” Tony asked him, setting the piece of wire in his lap for a moment.</p><p>Peter sighed and when Tony raised a brow in question, he leaned back on his stool and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I’m alright, Mr. Stark, just thinking about Steve and Bucky.”</p><p>Tony paused for a moment but when the kid just averted his gaze and failed to continue- “Are you going to elaborate or-“</p><p>Peter groaned softly and scrubbed a hand down his face as he turned his attention back to Tony, running his hands nervously along his thighs. How was he going to do this?</p><p>“Okay, so…you’re a Dad, right?” <em>Aaand </em>that probably wasn’t the best opening.</p><p>Tony’s lips quirked slightly but he nodded slowly. “Last I checked…”</p><p>Peter laughed nervously, his gaze flickering elsewhere as he nodded. “Okay, um, I’m not sure if you know but uh, Steve told me that he and Bucky have been talking about…adopting.”</p><p>Tony’s gaze instantly softened. “<em>Really?</em> That’s wonderful! But why haven’t they said anything? <em>Wait</em>, does everyone know and they just didn’t tell me? Are they afraid I wouldn’t want another little monster running around the compound? Because that’s-“</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, Tony,” Peter laughed, interrupting. “That’s not-that’s definitely not it at all,” He huffed.</p><p>“Oh…then why haven’t they said anything to me?”</p><p>Peter sighed, rubbing the tops of his thighs uncomfortably. “They haven’t said anything because they’ve only been <em>talking</em> about it. Bucky he-well he doesn’t-“ Peter’s whole face scrunched up in distaste. “Bucky doesn’t think he would be a good Dad.”</p><p>Tony blinked and then blurted, “That’s ridiculous!”</p><p>“<em>I know!</em>” Peter cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation.</p><p>“What on Earth would make him think that? He’s incredible with Morgan! He’s such a softie it actually makes me a little sick just thinking about it-“</p><p>Peter laughed and scrubbed both hands roughly over his face, letting out a weary sigh. Tony got it. “<em>Right? </em>He’s so good with kids and I just know he’d make such a great Dad. But the other day, we happened to be talking about you know, Dad’s and stuff and I told him that he’d make a great Dad.”</p><p>“And what, he said he wouldn’t?” Tony asked curiously, folding his arms across his chest as he waited for Peter to continue.</p><p>“No-“ Peter huffed. “He ran away, upset.”</p><p>Tony frowned deeply, surprised to hear such a thing. “Seriously?”</p><p>“Yeah,” He admitted, defeated. “I felt awful for upsetting him. I apologized to Steve, not understanding and he’d told me that they’d been discussing adopting, but Bucky didn’t think he’d be a good father so-“</p><p>Tony was already shaking his head. “He’s such a good guy, what could possibly make him feel that way?” He sighed, leaning back on his stool.</p><p>“That’s what I said,” Peter huffed. “But yeah, apparently it’s a real sore spot for him right now and I-I just thought that maybe-you being a Dad and all-could talk to him or something.”</p><p>Tony’s face lost some of its tightness at that. “Maybe,” He said slowly. “But I-what do I know what being a-“</p><p>“If you so much as finish that thought, I will smack you,” Peter warned.</p><p>Tony raised a brow in surprise, but at least he was smiling lightly now. “Do you think you could at least <em>try </em>and talk to him, <em>please?</em> I can’t bare the thought of him feeling that way. I think they’d make great parents and it’s sad to think that they may never get the chance because Bucky genuinely believes that he wouldn’t be a good Dad.”</p><p>Tony’s gaze had turned absurdly fond then as he looked at the younger man, dark orbs flickering over Peter’s youthful face. “What?” Peter asked curiously, brows furrowed in slight confusion.</p><p>“Nothing,” Tony assured quietly, turning back to his wiring. “You just have a wonderful heart, Peter.”</p><p>He, didn’t know what to say to that. <em>Was</em> there anything to say to that? “Thank you?” He tried quietly, voice having gone soft.</p><p>Tony merely shook his head, muttering nonsense under his breath with a sigh. Peter tried not to blush too badly when he managed to catch, “Don’t know how much my poor heart can take with all the adorable shit you keep sayin’.”</p><p>If he told Peter not long after that he’d talk to Bucky, well…maybe Peter went to get him a doughnut and an extra large coffee from his favourite cafe.</p><p>.</p><p>Not two hours later, Peter was left working in the lab alone, Tony having had to cut their lab session a tad short. Because of course he’d forgotten about some meeting or other. Not that either of them were all that surprised. So, that left Peter alone in the lab and bored out of his mind with nothing but his web-fluid to work on.</p><p>He’d been working up an alternative formula to use against supers, unhappy with the last run in they’d had with the subpar supervillain and it wasn’t even him that the fluid didn’t stop. It had been Deadpool, surprise, surprise. He’d needed to hold the mercenary back from un-aliving the poor guy. He wasn’t a bad guy, just misguided. And we’re talking about the supervillain here, not Deadpool. Though, to be fair, Peter did rather enjoy Deadpool’s company, <em>most</em> days.</p><p>It was not in fact, one of those days.</p><p>He’d thrown one too many flirtatious comments his direction and was moments away from un-aliving Deadpool himself and Peter had been so beyond done by then that Tony had apparently noticed.</p><p>While Peter had tried to keep Wade busy, Tony and the others had managed to round up the dude responsible for unleashing a horde of-honest to God-<em>angry flowers </em>and the rest of the Team had squashed said flowers and were busy coordinating with New-SHIELD to come pick up the guy and take care of the mess.</p><p>Which left Peter to keep an eye on Deadpool, and if he had to listen to the man talk about the probabilities of sex pollen for a moment longer, he was going to un-alive <em>himself</em>.</p><p>Hence the new, stronger web fluid. He hoped this would keep Wade still if the situation ever called for it. At least it might help keep his mouth shut for more than five-minutes. Wishful thinking, surely, but it had brought him to this moment, <em>so-</em></p><p>The moment of course, being bored and alone in Tony’s lab.</p><p>He signed deeply as he watched the new web fluid do its thing. It would need about forty-five minutes to settle before he could test it properly. What he was going to do for forty-five minutes, he didn’t really know yet.</p><p>He spun himself around on his rolling stool a few times while he waited, even going so far as to push himself off from the desk so that he rolled nearly half-way across the space; where he came to a slow stop in front of Mr. Stark’s personal desk.</p><p>It was almost always a right mess. Even if Tony insisted that it was an organized one. Organized Chaos, Peter supposed. But the-yet to be determined, organized-chaos was not what currently held Peter’s attention.</p><p>Because there was <em>The Hat,</em> sitting innocuously atop the desk right there beside a picture of him and Mr. Stark. <em>Him</em>…and <em>Mr. Stark</em>.</p><p>Peter remembered when that picture had been taken, too. They were both still in their super-suits, mask off, helmet down and both were ridiculously sweaty and gross and yet, still handsome as ever. Well, Peter thought Tony was.</p><p>Tony had an arm slung around Peter’s shoulders and he-poor naive Peter Parker-was looking up at Tony like he was the most important man in the world. He sort of was, to Peter anyway. But it wasn’t as if Tony wasn’t smiling over at Peter just the same.</p><p>But of course Peter was too busy worrying over the fact that Tony could probably see his feelings plain as day written across his stupid face to notice the other man’s expression in said photo. And yet, Tony still kept the photo for whatever reason and had set the pink <em>Daddy Hat</em> beside it.</p><p>He swallowed awkwardly past the uncomfortable lump that had lodged itself in his throat. Peter wasn’t naive, well he was. Sometimes. But he did understand the concept of kink, in theory. <em>Read</em>: he knew that Daddy kink was sort of a thing and considering his embarrassment at the breakfast table last week, he maybe had thought about this particular kink once or twice before. <em>Maybe.</em></p><p>He shifted uncomfortably on his chair and glanced around, both nervous and more than a little ashamed of the fact that he was starting to get hard at the sight of a damned hat. Well, and the picture of Tony touching him so casually.</p><p>Relieved to find that he was very much still alone, even if Dum-E and U were in the room and Jarvis was surely still watching, listening.</p><p>A soft noise escaped him then and he quickly turned to push himself away from the desk, rolling swiftly back across the room to his own workstation. “Stupid, stupid, stupid,” He muttered to himself and then caught sight of the timer.</p><p>Thirty-seven minutes still remaining. “Oh, for fuck-sakes,” He huffed and jumped to his feet.</p><p>He was in his apartment in a handful of minutes and couldn’t seem to keep himself from pacing the length of his bedroom, gaze repeatedly straying towards his nightstand and then the bed and then the door; only to do it all over again.</p><p>He didn’t even last three-minutes before he asked Jarvis to lock down his apartment and cease recording. An order Jarvis was all too familiar with by now. He’d stopped feeling ashamed about that a while back.</p><p>“Okay,” Peter said quietly, pushing out a shaky breath. “Okay.”</p><p>And then he was stripping.</p><p>He shed his clothes in record time and wrenched open his bedside drawer and stared perhaps a touch aggressively at its contents before he snatched up his bottle of lube and only hesitated a moment before grabbing his favourite dildo too. And if it was his favourite because it was obnoxiously red and it vibrated, <em>well</em>, he didn’t think too hard about it. <em>Much.</em></p><p>He climbed shakily onto his bed, shoving his pillows back against the headboard so that he would have something to lean back on. He was pretty sure the shaking was from anticipation and he couldn’t help letting out a particularly frustrated huff at his eagerness. Once settled, he set both the lube and dildo beside his hip in favour of taking a few calming breaths and running his hands lightly along his torso to try and ground himself.</p><p>He let out a breathy sigh as he trailed fingertips up over his abs, only teasingly light touches at first. He was already sensitive and he knew he was going to need more than one orgasm before he could fully settle. Not that that wasn’t pretty well typical for him these days.</p><p>He tried not to squirm at the thought and instead focused on the slow drag of his fingertips over his nipples. He gasped quietly and shifted, splaying his legs wider as he drew his knees up, planting both feet against the soft bedding. Maybe he should have shoved down the comforter. Oh well.</p><p>He let his eyes drift shut, humming quietly as he let his hands wander back down, carefully avoiding his rapidly filling cock. He let his mind drift a little, thinking of warm calloused hands, larger than his own, tracing the same path. His skin was already prickling with heat and he could feel the back of his neck beginning to warm too.</p><p>He didn’t let himself indulge in thoughts of someone else often, certainly not a particular someone else, either. Though, sometimes circumstances called for it, however. Like now.</p><p>He gently scratched blunt nails down the tops of his thighs, the slight peach fuzz along them standing near on end as he let his legs naturally fall open just that much wider. He shivered and teased the sensitive skin there with nimble fingers, his cock fully hard now, flushed dark with blood and he could feel it twitching against his abs; a near spider-thread thin drop of pre-come connecting from his abs to the shiny tip of his cock and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was dripping an obscene amount of pre-come.</p><p>He fumbled for the lube from one moment to the next and soon had a couple of his fingers slick and gently teasing down along his perineum. He shivered, breath hitching at the cool touch but soon he was relaxing into the feeling of his fingertip tracing circles against his hole.</p><p>It’d been a while since he last fingered himself and unfortunately he wasn’t sure he quite had the patience to drag out the prep. He huffed softly as he rubbed the pad of his finger a little more firmly over the now twitching muscle and let out a quiet gasp as he started pressing it inside.</p><p>He lost himself for a few minutes after that, soft moans falling from his bitten lips as he worked first one and then two of his long fingers inside, where he was hot and slick and tight. He was trembling harder now, biting down on his lower lip to stifle the sounds he wanted to make. He was noisy on a good day and was ever grateful for the amount of soundproofing his rooms had.</p><p>He shifted those two fingers inside of himself and attempted to spread them, stretch himself even more; his dildo wasn’t by any means huge, a modest five inches and slimmer than a lot of the others he’d seen online. It was a little shorter than him, skinnier too and he knew he needed to properly stretch himself because<em> yeah</em>, it had been awhile.</p><p>He panted softly while he worked a third finger into himself but had to pause to add more lube, but soon enough, he had all three fingers moving in a slick tantalizing slide within his body, groans falling from his lips as his back bowed up from the bed. <em>Christ</em>, he’d really needed this.</p><p>“<em>Ohh-</em>“ He breathed, feeling the pads of his fingers trip over his sensitive prostate.</p><p>He whimpered at the loss in the next moment as he withdrew his fingers almost hastily to fumble for the lube, hurriedly applying perhaps a little too much to the dildo at his hip. He was already shifting his hips impatiently as he tipped open his legs again and brought the toy down between his trembling thighs.</p><p>The first press of the tip of the Iron-Man red cock had him groaning more in anticipation than anything but then he was pressing it inside and all of his breath was stolen from his lungs. He tipped his head back, looking up at the ceiling as he panted through the initial stretch and slight burn and he really did try not to be so impatient but he really wanted to be full just then.</p><p>He whimpered as he worked the toy in that much deeper and then a strangled groan lodged in his throat as the toy finally settled snugly inside of him. He took a few steadying breaths and brought his free hand up to tease lightly at his nipples as he tried to give himself at least some time to adjust. What he really wanted to do, however, was fuck himself silly on his favourite toy.</p><p><em>In a minute</em>, he scolded himself.</p><p>He groaned as he shifted his hips slightly, the toy nudging up just that much more against his swollen prostate and his free hand instantly snapped down to squeeze the base of his cock, finding himself suddenly at the edge. He didn’t know <em>why</em> he’d stopped himself from coming and he cried out as he attempted to push down the feeling, focusing instead on the way the sheets felt beneath his already overheated and sensitive skin.</p><p>After a few short breaths and a maybe a couple more longer moments, he started to pull the toy back out of his body. He rocked it back out and then in again, soft breathy gasps escaping him as he did so and he chanced releasing the base of his cock, pleased that he’d managed to bring himself back from the edge enough to at least fuck himself for a little while.</p><p>He gave himself a slow, languid stroke as a reward.</p><p>He drifted on the feel of the toy moving within him as he continued to work it in and out of his slick hole, building up a soon near relentless rhythm, hips lifting to meet the dildo on each thrust back inside. The dildo felt huge inside of him and he knew he was still tight, despite the prep.</p><p>The lube was making a terrible squelching sound and he keened softly as he turned to bury his face in one of his pillows, blushing hotly and was even more mortified when he swiped the pad of his thumb over the head of his cock and felt the veritable <em>fountain </em>of pre-come dribbling from his swollen slit.</p><p>“<em>Yes-</em>“ He hissed through clenched teeth as his strokes were eased that much more.</p><p>He seriously needed this.</p><p>He thrust up into his fist, dragging the wetness down over the rest of his shaft and shivered with just how good it all felt. He shifted his grasp on the toy and thrust it back in a little harder, a little faster. His eyes drifting shut once again, he let himself slip back into the fantasy of another person in his bed, another man between his legs.</p><p>He groaned, cheeks practically bursting into flames as the man he was picturing obviously materialized into Tony. It was always Tony, <em>fuck</em>, it’d been Tony since before he’d even <em>met </em>the man. He fucked himself back onto the toy as he pictured the genius over him, around him, in him.</p><p>He whimpered and sank back into the warmth of the sheets, thinking about the soft words of praise and filthy words of promise Tony might breathe in his ear-</p><p>He cried out as he was entirely blindsided by his first orgasm not a moment later.</p><p>He whined in surprised pleasure, body wracked with intense shudders as he came, clenching repeatedly around the toy he was still rocking into his ass. He twisted as if to get away from the onslaught against his prostate, but then he was just as quickly fucking himself back onto it, unable to decide what he wanted more.</p><p>“Fuck-fuck-<em>fuck</em>-“ He hissed, stroking himself through the aftershocks and well into the realm of oversensitivity; didn’t mean he was about to stop.</p><p>He groaned loudly as he let his thrusts and strokes slow, but his body wasn’t by any means done. He knew he needed more and knew he wouldn’t be satisfied otherwise. He whimpered and gripped himself again, only now the drag over his throbbing cock was slick with his warm come and <em>holy shit</em> did that feel good.</p><p>He gave a full body twitch as he thrust the toy back inside and let out a shocked cry as he pressed on the end of said toy and the vibrations started up. <em>Ohhh, </em>it had been a <em>while.</em></p><p>It was as if his entire body came to life, the vibrations making him cry out, hips shifting impatiently back onto the toy as he began to fuck himself in earnest. He removed his dirtied hand from his cock and instead moved to grasp at the sheets, knowing that it would be a bitch to clean after but seriously not giving a shit right then.</p><p>He whined as the toy assaulted his already oversensitive prostate, the vibrations making his goddamn<em> teeth</em> practically ache. How had he gotten here again? Oh, <em>right</em>. He’d seen that damned photo and the <em>fucking</em> <b><em>Hat!</em></b></p><p>“<em>Shit-</em>” He swore, fucking his hips up into nothing, cock glistening with his release, bouncing against his dirtied abs and twitching in the open air.</p><p>He thought back to that morning in the kitchen, unable to let himself think about Tony between his thighs again. He couldn’t come again, <em>yet.</em></p><p>But he’d just sort of said it. Just threw the word out there like it didn’t mean a damned thing. But now it was all he could think about. Tony’s entire face had done <em>a thing</em> and Peter was too busy trying to bring his brain back online to have tried to decipher what it meant.</p><p>He’d spoken it so flatly too, maybe there was a bit of a question in his tone, but not much. Only now, now he wondered how it might sound if he said it somewhat differently. If he <em>meant</em> to say it differently.</p><p>He swallowed back the needy whine he felt building behind his clenched teeth and fucked himself down onto the toy eagerly. He couldn’t actually say it though, could he? He was pretty sure he shouldn’t even be thinking about it in the first place.</p><p>
  <em> But here he was.</em>
</p><p>“Oh, God, f-fuck-<em>Tony</em>-“ He whimpered, clenching his eyes shut as he ground the toy against his already abused prostate, the vibrations ratcheting the tension up his spine just that much more.</p><p>It wasn’t enough though. He could feel that heat so close to the surface but it just wasn’t going to get there fast enough. He whined, twisting onto his side and got up onto his elbow and knees. His chest dropped low to the bed in the next instant as he fucked the dildo back inside roughly, the dirty squelch of lube making him want to squeal in embarrassment.</p><p>“Oh-oh-<em>oh-</em>“ He was panting, clutching weakly at the bedding as he rocked his hips back onto the toy, his body so eager to try and swallow it up each and every time he bottomed it out.</p><p>He felt flushed everywhere and he rubbed his face against his sheets, wiping away some of the sweat that had gathered at his temples and when he turned to rest his cheek against the bed and gasp out roughly to the open air, he let himself think about <em>how</em> he might say it to Tony.</p><p>The <em>way</em> he would say it to the man if he was buried balls deep inside his willing body, his hole clenching so tightly around his no doubt perfect cock as he fucked into Peter, hands clutching at his slim hips and leaving goddamn <em>bruises</em> on his unblemished skin.</p><p>He <em>mewled</em> at the very thought and then he was crying out into the privacy of his own bedroom, “<em>Daddy</em>, <b><em>please!</em></b>” And then he was coming, shouting out his release, not a fucking hand on him.</p><p>His cock pulsed as it hung heavily between his legs and he thrust into the open air for any sort of friction to ease his orgasm along but he didn’t let himself sink down enough to rub against the sheets just yet.</p><p>He whined and writhed back onto the toy and the Tony is his mind only fucked him harder as he gasped roughly, ‘<em>That’s it, honey. You’re such a good boy, for me, angel, coming on Daddy’s cock-</em>‘ and Peter was <em>gone.</em></p><p>His cock spurt weakly, still pulsing as his second orgasm didn’t seem to want to end. Maybe this was a third, he wasn’t exactly coherent enough to analyze it right then.</p><p>Peter knew the shame would start to creep in sooner rather than later and he really didn’t want to face that just yet, so he let himself face plant into the comforter with a moan and buried his face against his bedding before slipping into blissful sleep. At least he could avoid it for a little while longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter quietly made his way towards the communal kitchen, freshly showered and dressed after his impromptu fucking session and subsequent nap. His cheeks were unable to quite lose their pink embarrassed hue and he tried not to let it make him more jittery than he already was. The shame this time around was worse and while he knew he’d swear to himself he’d never do it again, never let himself think of Tony like that again…he also knew that he would give in eventually.</p><p>The only reason he’d even dared leave his rooms, however, was because Jarvis had alerted him to the fact that the Team had ordered pizza and Peter <em>loved</em> pizza. So, <em>here he was.</em></p><p>Traipsing down the hallway to the communal kitchen in fresh clothes and no hint of what he’d gotten up to earlier on his person-well, aside from his blush-he braced himself for the possibility of coming face to face with Tony.</p><p>“<em>Peter!</em>” Morgan squealed and he laughed, shocked and absolutely delighted to see the little girl hop down off one of the kitchen’s chairs and race towards him.</p><p>“Morgan!” He called back excitedly, opening his arms as she practically launched herself at him.</p><p>She was giggling as she flung her arms around his neck and held on tightly as Peter spun around a couple of times with her held tightly in his arms. “I didn’t know you were here, kiddo. How are you?”</p><p>Morgan squirmed in his embrace as he came to a stop and Peter could feel eyes on him but right now he only had eyes for the beauty in his arms. She looked at him with such a huge smile on her pretty young face and Peter chuckled softly as she started playing with his hair. “Mommy had to stop by to get paperwork and Daddy invited us to dinner,” She announced and Peter hummed, hiking her up a bit and shifting her to his hip.</p><p>“Oh, I see how it is-“ He sniffed, walking her towards the kitchen as she continued to fluff up his already fluffy hair. “You’re only here to eat all our pizza. You don’t come visit us anymore, you don’t play games with us or invite us to your tea parties-“</p><p>“<em>Peter!</em>” She squeaked. “I do too!”</p><p>Peter fought down his smile and ended up grinning at her anyway. “You don’t love us anymo-“</p><p>“I do too!” She squealed and there was a chorus of groans and Peter let out a soft apology, more a giggle himself.</p><p>“Inside voice, Morgs!” Tony called and Peter grinned sheepishly as he brought her over to where Tony, Pepper and the rest of the Team were sorting through pizza boxes and grabbing plates and drinks.</p><p>“Sorry!” She cried and Peter huffed, rolling his eyes.</p><p>She was certainly still not using her inside voice.</p><p>Tony rolled his own eyes but he was smiling so Peter figured he’d count that as a win. “I’m only teasing you, sweetie. I know you love us, <em>hey,</em> let’s grab some pizza and then we can go play <em>Super Smash Brothers</em>. I know you love it when I kick your butt-“</p><p>“I do <em>not!</em>” She squeaked and Peter grinned when he heard a chorus of snickers.</p><p>So much for her indoor voice.</p><p>“Alright, <em>children-</em>“ Tony admonished, grinning as he put a slice of pizza on a mall plate for Morgan. “Come and stuff your faces so we can have some peace for five-minutes. I feel like my ears are already bleeding-“</p><p>Morgan giggled and started squirming so Peter set her down on one of the chairs at the table. “You’d better listen to your Daddy,” Peter said quietly into her ear and Morgan positively beamed up at him as she got herself settled, Tony placing her plate down in front of her.</p><p>“I will!” She agreed happily as she looked up at Tony with a devilish grin. “There better be bacon on this one.”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes and went to fish out another couple of pieces for himself. “Of course there’s bacon on it, princess. What kind of heathen do you take me for?”</p><p>Morgan laughed and shook her head, Bucky suddenly reaching over from his spot beside her to push up her sleeves as she reached out for the pizza. Tony smiled gratefully and Bucky chuckled softly as Morgan tried to swat his hands away to get to the pizza. Not at all interested in making sure she didn’t make a mess of her outfit.</p><p>The rest of the group was laughing and chatting in no time and Peter found himself being easily drawn into conversation with Clint and Thor while everyone enjoyed their pizza. Meanwhile, Peter also tried not to burst into flames any time he happened to catch Tony’s gaze and so far he hadn’t quite been succeeding.</p><p>They were just finishing tidying up the dinner mess when Morgan called from the living room, “Peter, Peter, pumpkin eater! Get your cute little butt over here so I can kick it!”</p><p>“<em>Morgan!</em>” Both Pepper and Tony shouted, aghast.</p><p>The high pitched giggle they received in response only made Peter grin and head towards her. “You’re going to be in so much trouble, little miss,” Peter warned, narrowing his eyes at her.</p><p>She grinned up at him from where she was now perched on Bucky’s knees, controller clutched in her little hands. “No, I won’t,” She said haughtily. “Bucky will protect me, won’t you?” She asked innocently and turned to look at the man with wide guileless eyes.</p><p><em>Man</em>, she was pure trouble.</p><p>Bucky spluttered, a blush high on his cheeks as he shook his head incredulously. “You’re a little monster, I don’t know <em>why</em> everyone thinks you’re such a princess,” Bucky teased, tickling her sides lightly.</p><p>Morgan squealed in delight and Bucky had to duck and pull back as her flailing arms nearly collided with his nose. Peter was snickering as he flopped down onto the couch beside the pair and snatched up a controller from the coffee table.</p><p>“Inside voice!” Both Tony and Pepper shouted and Peter and Bucky looked over at the pair with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like an inside voice to me,” Bucky teased, having stopped tickling Morgan.</p><p>The little girl laughed lightly and shook her head, squirming as she turned back to the television. Bucky winced and shifted, lifting her lightly by the hips as he moved to stand. “You’ve got a bony butt, kiddo. Here, sit on the cushion instead, I need a refill,” He huffed, smiling adoringly at her as he got her settled on a pillow on the sofa and picked up his empty glass. “<em>There-</em>“ He said happily. “Now you’re a right pillow prin-“ He cut himself off, face flushing as he quickly shook his head and looked to Peter who was grinning evilly at him.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that-“ Bucky grumbled under his breath and Peter snickered and batted his knee to get him to move.</p><p>“You’re in the way, Bucky,” Peter announced and Morgan huffed.</p><p>“<em>Yeah, Bucky</em>, you’re in the way,” She agreed and Bucky shook his head as he looked down at them both in exasperation.</p><p>“You’re <em>both</em> right monsters,” He mumbled but just as he heard them both snicker as he turned away, he shifted back to wiggle his butt in front of Morgan.</p><p>She squealed and tried to bat Bucky out of the way, the brunet grinning as he ducked out of range of her flailing hands and headed for the kitchen. Of course he was treated to a grinning Tony, the man having watched the scene at the coffee maker.</p><p>“Christ, she’s somethin’,” Bucky chuckled and Tony smirked.</p><p>“I’d say she gets it from her father, but Pep’s sassy when she wants to be, so I can’t take <em>all </em>the credit,” Tony teased and they both chuckled at Clint as the man snickered under his breath on his way past them with his arms full of bags of chips and candy.</p><p>“Uh…maybe not so much sugar before bed?” They heard Pepper mumble and both men watched with a snigger as she and Natasha proceeded to follow the archer into the living room to monitor the junk food situation.</p><p>Tony sighed and Bucky looked over to him, watching as he reached for the coffee pot to get it going again. “I think she’s more like you than you think.”</p><p>Tony huffed softly but he was smiling so Bucky stepped up beside him, nudging him with his elbow as he reached for a couple of mugs. “Not necessarily a good thing,” Tony huffed and Bucky smiled, amused.</p><p>He shifted to lean back against the counter as Tony poked at the machine a couple of times before turning his attention to Bucky as the coffee started to brew.</p><p>“I think it’s a good thing, Tony. That girl adores you,” He sighed and Tony exhaled shakily with a shrug, glancing off towards the living room.</p><p>“She loves me because I’m her Dad, she sort of has to-“</p><p>Bucky barked out a surprised laugh and shook his head, Tony grinning wryly at him as he shifted to lean back against the fridge. “That’s not it at all and you know it.”</p><p>Tony hummed, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes drifted from Bucky and back to Morgan again. “You know she adores you too, don’t you?”</p><p>Bucky blinked and watched then as Tony turned his bright dark eyes back on him. “Well, I do give her candy and play games with her-“</p><p>“You do more than that, Buck. She always talks about her <em>uncle Bucky </em>when she’s gearing up for a visit. Her uncle Steve and aunt Natasha and-well, you get the gist. She loves you guys.”</p><p>Bucky chuckled softly and smiled, glancing back over to the living room where Steve had taken up a spot on the couch and Morgan was now sitting on his lap and munching on some <em>Twizzlers</em>. “I suppose,” He murmured, momentarily distracted by the sight Steve and she made together.</p><p>Tony smiled quietly as he watched Bucky watching Steve with Morgan. “You know,” Tony murmured. “You and Steve are really good with her. You’re patient with her and you humour her whenever she wants to play something uh…a little more along the girly side?” He laughed softly as he said it and Bucky found himself smiling and looking back to Tony.</p><p>“I guess so,” He agreed quietly, shrugging the compliment off a bit.</p><p>Tony hummed softly and shook his head. “You’d make a great father, Bucky, Steve too.”</p><p>It was said gently with as much care as he could manage. He really didn’t want to spook Bucky but somehow figured it was going to be inevitable.</p><p>“Oh-“ Was all Bucky had said for a moment and then there was a furrowing of his brows and he was grimacing slightly and looking away towards Steve and the others. “D-did Steve say somethin’ to you?”</p><p>Tony frowned, shoulders dropping a bit. “N-no,” He said quickly. “Peter did.”</p><p>Bucky’s gaze snapped back to the man. “What?”</p><p>Tony didn’t think he could have sounded any more timid just then. “H-he cares about you, Bucky, Steve too. The kid has a big heart.”</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Bucky whispered, clearly confused.</p><p>Tony sighed and smiled a little self-deprecatingly. “I’m really awful at pep talks.”</p><p>Bucky stilled. “<em>That’s</em> what this is?”</p><p>Tony huffed but he was still smiling softly, a little less self-deprecatingly so now, however. “I told you, I’m terrible at this.”</p><p>Bucky huffed, shaking his head. “How bout you skip the pep and just talk.”</p><p>“Yep, sounds good,” Tony agreed and Bucky wanted to laugh. “So, Peter and I were in the lab this morning and he-“ He sighed. “He told me that he’d had a conversation with Steve…about you guys thinking of…adopting.”</p><p>Bucky swallowed hard. “W-we’re just talking about it-it-it’s not going to happen.”</p><p>Tony tilted his head slightly, watching the play of emotions across the man’s face. “He also told me that you are apparently convinced that you wouldn’t make a good father.”</p><p>“Fuckin, <em>Steve-</em>“ He hissed softly and Tony was sure he was about to bolt.</p><p>“<em>Bucky-</em>“ He pleaded. “You are so wrong to feel that way,” He tried but Bucky was already turning away.</p><p>Tony’s hand went out before he’d even thought about it and grabbed Bucky’s metal wrist. Bucky instantly stilled, turning back to look at Tony in startled shock. Tony <em>never</em> grabbed Bucky suddenly, because <em>no one</em> except Steve probably, would dare try. Bucky had a tendency to flinch at unexpected contact but he’d been doing so much better lately and Tony had-he’d taken a chance.</p><p>Bucky hadn’t flinched at his touch. So he’d count that as a win at least.</p><p>“D-do you really believe that, Bucky?” He asked sadly.</p><p>Bucky was frowning and unable to help himself, looked away from Tony. “I <em>would</em> be a terrible father. <em>Why </em>can’t anyone <em>see that?</em>”</p><p>Tony didn’t let go of his wrist and instead tugged him a half-step closer and the fact that Bucky had <em>let him</em>, definitely made him feel a little better. “Because you’re wrong, it’s ridiculous in fact. Peter and I wholeheartedly agreed.”</p><p>Bucky was still frowning and shifted slightly but didn’t pull away. Tony felt comfortable enough to let go of his wrist and when Bucky exhaled shakily, Tony gave him a sympathetic smile. “The fact that you’re worried you wouldn’t make a good father is proof of that.”</p><p>Bucky shook his head in confusion. “How so?”</p><p>Tony sighed and turned to pour them both a couple of mugs of the now freshly brewed coffee. “You’re worried you’ll fuck things up, say or do the wrong thing and forever traumatize your kid, right?”</p><p>Bucky made a face and Tony grinned at him. “See, yes. I’m right, right?”</p><p>“Of course you’re right,” Bucky muttered in annoyance. “But what does that have to do with-“</p><p>“It has <em>everything</em> to do with being a good father. The fact that you’re afraid to mess up, <em>that’s</em> what will make you a good father, among other things. You’re so worried about messing up that you’ll try harder, you’ll do anything and everything for that kid because you want them to know that they’re loved, that they matter and that they’ve changed your life for the better,” Tony stressed, watching as Bucky took a deeper breath in and then let it out shakily.</p><p>“But what if I-“</p><p>“<em>Fuck up?</em>”</p><p>Bucky made a nervous sound and ran a shaky hand through his longer hair. “Yes, <em>that-</em>“ He muttered and Tony smiled at him.</p><p>“Everyone fucks up now and then,” He shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. “You’re supposed to be terrified, I think they make it a requirement to have kids these days.”</p><p>Tony chuckled softly and gave Bucky a sympathetic smile.</p><p>“Are you? Terrified, I mean?” Bucky asked quietly, his bright blue-grey eyes searching Tony’s for a long moment.</p><p>“Every moment of every day,” Tony said cheerfully.</p><p>Bucky huffed and looked down into his mug of coffee Tony’d given him as if it held all the answers to the universe. “How are you so calm about it all?”</p><p>Tony sighed and smiled at Bucky kindly. “What you see as me being calm? That’s not calm, Bucky. That’s me happy. I-I’m happy for the first time in my life, truly happy,” Tony confessed quietly. “She’s the best thing to ever happen to me. Forget being Iron Man, forget having money and being the most famous person in the world. I’m a Dad, Bucky. I’m <em>Morgan’s </em>Dad. <em>That’s </em>what makes me happy, that’s what it’s all for.”</p><p>Bucky exhaled shakily, his gaze straying to the living room. He bit his lower lip as he watched Morgan shift to sit on the sofa between Steve and Peter, the blond settling his arm across the back of the cushions. She yawned and leaned heavily against Peter’s side, the brunet drawing her in closer to let her rest comfortably against him.</p><p>Bucky shook his head, gaze flickering to Steve’s face. He and Steve <em>were</em> happy, but he knew Steve could be happier. They’d been talking about retiring, taking on less missions. They’d already sort of started scaling back, had been for a while now and it was working but it was giving them more time together, more down-time. Which wasn’t a terrible thing, but they felt like there was something missing.</p><p>They’d talked about maybe getting a dog, but they hadn’t made any progress on choosing a breed and even the couple of times they’d made it out to a shelter, they’d both grown too nervous to even go in. Steve had been convinced they’d end up leaving with all of the dogs and Bucky…didn’t think that would have been a good idea. Though, Steve didn’t necessarily think that bringing them all home would have been a good idea, per-say. He just thought of it as an eventuality.</p><p>“I want Steve to be a Dad,” He murmured after a moment, his heart aching at the confession. “I know how much he’d love to have a kid, a baby,” He whispered and Tony watched him, his own heart aching at the sight.</p><p>“Don’t you want that too, Bucky?” Tony asked gently. “Don’t you want to be a Dad, too?”</p><p>Bucky made a soft noise then and nodded, gaze straying back to his cup of coffee. “B-but I-I’m not a good <em>person</em>, Tony, I-“</p><p>“Oh, <em>hell no,</em>” Tony interrupted and Bucky glanced up at him through his lashes to see the man glaring at him.</p><p>“You are not allowed to say that about yourself, Bucky. I don’t know how many times we have to tell you this, but it wasn’t <em>you-</em>“ He stressed, interrupted when Bucky shrugged and blew out a rough breath.</p><p>“I still did those things, Tony. I-I can’t erase that, my hands-“</p><p>“<em>Bucky-</em>“ Tony berated. “You have been forgiven, even if I don’t believe there was anything <em>to</em> forgive in the first place. What happened, happened. But you were not responsible for any of it, you didn’t have that choice, but…you have a choice now.”</p><p>Bucky exhaled shakily and worried at his lower lip, gaze flickering back to the living room.</p><p>“You would be a wonderful father, Bucky. Steve too and I know you can see him being a great Dad and I’m certain he-and the rest of us-see you as just the same,” Tony murmured soothingly, watching the play of emotions on the other man’s face.</p><p>Bucky was quiet and still for a long moment and Tony was ready to reach out to him in an attempt to bring him back. He was clearly lost in his own thoughts as he watched Steve on the sofa, hand gently carding through Morgan’s hair as she fought sleep, nestled at Peter’s side.</p><p>“I’m scared shitless,” Bucky admitted shakily and Tony grinned wryly at him.</p><p>“Then you’re ready to be a parent, Buck,” He chuckled quietly.</p><p>Bucky’s lips quirked slightly as he turned his attention back to the genius. “Yeah?”</p><p>Tony’s gaze softened as he smiled. “Yeah, Bucky.”</p><p>They were quiet after that for a moment, watching as the group in the other room relaxed and chatted, Peter having turned off the game. They’d been arguing over a movie when Bucky shifted and glanced over at Tony, the genius’ gaze pinned on where Peter had Morgan dozing, cheek pressed against his chest, smiling fondly as he looked down at Morgan’s squished face.</p><p>“Peter loves her something awful,” Bucky voiced quietly, listening as Tony inhaled a little sharper.</p><p>“I-I know he does and she loves him too.”</p><p>Bucky hummed thoughtfully and shifted, side-eyeing Tony. “Peter loves her Dad just as much.”</p><p>It was said barely above the sound of a breath and Bucky watched as Tony’s eyes darted to him, shock clearly written across his face. “What did you just say?” Tony whispered, voice faint.</p><p>Bucky’s eyes crinkled as he glanced properly at the man beside him, his lips only slightly tipped up at the corners. “I think you heard me, Tony,” He murmured quietly instead, turning his attention back to the others.</p><p>Bucky couldn’t help his smile when Steve looked up then and caught his gaze, smiling across the living room at him. The blond inclined his head and Bucky exhaled shakily. “I’m gonna-“ He swallowed thickly. “Go see Stevie,” He finished and Tony heard the nervous edge there and wondered if he was just going to outright tell Steve he wanted to be a Dad.</p><p>Tony could only hope it would be that simple for them.</p><p>“Okay,” Tony practically croaked, still a little out of sorts. “Glad I could help.”</p><p>Bucky huffed a soft chuckle and smiled at Tony. “You said that Peter has a big heart, that’s why he uh, why he cares about us.”</p><p>Tony nodded, brows furrowing slightly in confusion.</p><p>“The kid does have a big heart,” Bucky agreed gently, making sure to hold Tony’s gaze seriously. “I would be very careful not to break it.”</p><p>Tony’s lips parted, caught off guard. “I w-wouldn’t-“ He said quickly and Bucky’s gaze softened.</p><p>“Not intentionally, I know,” He agreed. “But maybe you should stop hiding from ‘im,” Bucky murmured gently. “Kid has a lot of love to give and they don’t say <em>Tony Stark has a heart </em>for nothin’.”</p><p>Tony stood there, completely bewildered. He watched in stunned silence as Bucky only shook his head and then headed off towards the living room to join the others, leaving Tony standing alone and feeling for all the world as if Bucky had just…seen right through him.</p><p><em>Am I that transparent?</em> He wondered, slightly panicked. <em>Does </em><b><em>Peter </em></b><em>know?</em></p><p>He exhaled roughly and blinked a few times as if to clear his vision. Not that there were <em>tears</em> or anything to fight back.</p><p>He let his gaze wander towards the living room and settle on Peter, the younger man smiling softly as he looked down at Morgan asleep on him. He was gently running his fingers through her dark hair, no doubt a tangled mess, while Steve and he talked quietly to one another. Bucky had taken the few steps to Steve’s side and when the blond looked up at him with a warm smile, Tony watched in only slight amusement as Bucky turned and then promptly sat down on Steve’s lap.</p><p>Steve laughed softly, Peter grinning beside him and they both watched as Bucky made himself more comfortable on Steve’s thighs, shifting to press his back against the arm rest as Steve’s arm wrapped around his waist for support.</p><p>Tony could practically feel Steve’s contented sigh as he adjusted Bucky how he wanted, the brunet smiling and glancing to Peter for a moment before settling back on his husband. When they both watched as Bucky leaned in just that much closer, hiding his face slightly against Steve’s cheek to whisper something in his ear, they were entirely unprepared for Steve’s reaction to whatever was said.</p><p>It appeared that <em>Steve</em> had been entirely unprepared as well, seeing as his cheeks positively <em>flooded</em> with warmth, a blush so intense Tony actually worried a little for him. But when he pulled back to better see Bucky’s face, Tony could only smile as he watched as Steve’s bright blue gaze flickered over his husband’s face, clearly searching for something. Maybe an answer to an unvoiced question.</p><p>And when Bucky merely smiled and ducked his head almost shyly, gaze still set on the blond as he gave a tiny nod, Tony found himself grinning when Steve suddenly got to his feet, Bucky cradled carefully in his arms in a bridal carry that had Bucky’s cheeks colouring and a couple of laughs escaping their friends.</p><p>Steve didn’t even have the decency to look embarrassed, having eyes for only Bucky right then as they then fled the room, Bucky’s soft adoring smile focused only on Steve’s answering one.</p><p>Tony shook his head, a little surprised by what he’d seen, confused but happy nonetheless for them. He huffed out a soft breath and decided to head into the other room to join the others, figuring they weren’t exactly going to be seeing the super soldiers for a while at least.</p><p>He smiled as he sat himself down in Steve’s spot and glanced over to Morgan and subsequently Peter, the younger man blushing lightly with a dorky smile on his face. Tony raised a brow at him when he caught his eye and Peter huffed a nervous chuckle.</p><p>“Do I want to know what Bucky said?” Tony asked quietly, the others already back to enjoying their movie and conversing quietly throughout.</p><p>Peter grinned wryly and shrugged. “Probably not.”</p><p>Tony laughed softly, gaze flickering down to Morgan as she cooed softly in her sleep. He reached out to gently brush some of her hair back over her shoulder and tried not to shiver when Peter’s knuckles gently brushed against the back of his hand. He was pretty sure he didn’t imagine the soft breath Peter took in response to the barely there touch.</p><p>“Do you want to make a baby with me, Daddy?” Came Peter’s soft voice and instantly Tony’s gaze snapped up to him, darkened gaze flitting over the young man’s face.</p><p>He was very, <em>very</em> grateful in the next moments when he hadn’t had the wherewithal to say <em>anything</em> before hearing Peter’s soft huff of, “That’s what he said to Steve.”</p><p><em>Oh dear God!</em> Tony found his brain screeching. Not at what was said between Bucky and Steve, that was sort of adorable and dirty at the same time. But having to hear <em>Peter</em> say it…Tony had maybe gotten a little ahead of himself and again…is insanely grateful that he hadn’t opened his mouth in the three-seconds after Peter said the word, <em>Daddy.</em></p><p>“<em>Oh-</em>“ Tony said eloquently, more like<em> squeaked.</em></p><p>Peter was blushing but he couldn’t help his light laughter at the situation, at Tony, at himself, maybe? “Thanks for um, talking to him, Tony. I didn’t hear what you were talking about in the kitchen, but the look on Bucky’s face…sort of gave him away.”</p><p>Tony nodded, feeling a little faint. “Uh, no-no problem. I wanted to help him just as much as you did. He deserv-<em>they </em>deserve-to be happy.”</p><p>Peter smiled over at the genius, his eyes crinkling with the force of it and Tony felt his insides melt just that much more. “I think so too.”</p><p>Tony nodded, exhaling slow and steady as he let his gaze drop to Morgan, the little girl now rubbing at her eyes tiredly as she pushed herself up from Peter’s chest. “Hey, squirt,” Tony greeted softly, watching as she shifted to look in his direction, blinking owlishly at him.</p><p>“Hi,” She said quietly, only to yawn a beat later.</p><p>They both chuckled and she smiled gently at her Dad. “I think it’s time for bed, honey. Want me to tuck you in?” He cast a quick glance to Pepper as she called over.</p><p>“We don’t have to stay, Tony. We can head home-“</p><p>“Nonsense, you can stay in the guest room. It’s right beside hers. There’s no need for you to drive all the way home tonight,” He told her, opening his arms as Morgan came to crawl between them.</p><p>Pepper smiled warmly and nodded, gaze flickering between them. “Alright, Tony. Morgan? You okay to spend the night?”</p><p>She nodded tiredly, burying her face against his throat and Tony smiled warmly down at his daughter, hand sweeping lovingly up along her back. “Alright, want Mommy or Daddy to tuck you in?”</p><p>“Daddy,” She sighed, clinging to him tighter.</p><p>He chuckled softly and sent Peter a slightly apologetic smile as he cradled Morgan and then stood, a little surprised to find Peter watching him with his lower lip caught between his teeth, eyes round and-</p><p>That couldn’t be right.</p><p>He blinked and in the next moment, Peter was just smiling, gaze having shifted to where he tugged lightly on Morgan’s ankle, drawing her attention. “Night, kiddo. I’ll see you at breakfast.”</p><p>Morgan made a soft noise of agreement before nodding and burying her face back against Tony’s throat. “Pancakes?”</p><p>“<em>Waffles</em>-“ Both Peter and Tony corrected, Morgan giggling lightly; she knew how much they hated pancakes.</p><p>“<em>Fine-</em>“ She sighed, trying to sound put-upon; she loved waffles too.</p><p>“Say goodnight to everyone,” He prompted, starting off towards her room, nodding lightly to Pepper who said she’d be up shortly.</p><p>“Night,” Morgan murmured sleepily, waving at the group.</p><p>The others said their quiet good nights and not a moment later did the pair disappear off down the hall and Peter was left staring wistfully after them, only to realize he was doing it almost instantly and schooled his face into something more neutral. It wasn’t like the whole Team didn’t know he was pining for his mentor. Even <em>Pepper</em> knew, though, she never said anything about it, just smiled at Peter kindly as if to say,<em> I get it</em>…which may have been worse.</p><p>He grimaced at the thought and sighed, trying to turn his attention back to the movie, even if he recognized that he wouldn’t be able to focus on it. So of course that’s how he found himself in the lab not even thirty-minutes later sitting and staring at the Iron-Man armour and decidedly <em>not</em> <em>The Hat.</em></p><p>He spent far too long just zoning out and thinking about the man beneath the armour, his eyes trailing along all that metal and visualizing Tony’s skin beneath it. What every inch might look like, feel like…</p><p>He let his mind wander as his gaze flickered over the armour, cataloguing every groove, every line and curve. It was one of Tony’s older suits, the <em>Mark V</em> and it was still red and gold and as mesmerizing now as it had been then. Now Tony wore the Bleeding Edge Armour, all nanotech and <em>gorgeous</em> beyond belief.</p><p>Peter may love the armour, but he loved the man beneath it even more.</p><p>He sighed wistfully as he eventually turned to roll himself back to his desk, casting up a few holoscreens to at least try and do <em>something</em>. Maybe he’d test out the finished web fluid.</p><p>And it was with that thought that he let himself get lost in his project, humming quietly to himself as he tinkered away, jotting down notes and doing his best not to get the web fluid all over himself. He didn’t need to get stuck anywhere, thank you very much.</p><p>And it was with that distraction-some hours later, tired and a little sluggish, body and mind slowing down despite wanting to keep working on his project-that prevented him from noticing Tony entering the lab right away. The man keeping quiet and thoughtful as he watched Peter putter about, murmuring quietly to Jarvis as he went through yet another test.</p><p>Tony let himself watch, curious and a little intrigued, more fond than he’d ever admit, as Peter yawned and sighed and tinkered in his space. In his lab. The Workshop. <em>His</em> Workshop. And tried not to be so obvious. It worked, at least a little bit, because Peter <em>still</em> hadn’t noticed his arrival and Tony wondered at that, wondered at why his <em>Peter Tingle </em>wasn’t alerting him as to Tony’s arrival.</p><p>But when Peter finally seemed pleased enough with his last experiments results, a satisfied smile on his tired face; Tony was caught off guard entirely when he pushed up his shirtsleeves to his oversized red hoodie and turned his left hand so that it was palm up…and then gently massaged the tender spot where you might press to find a pulse, while making his trademark Spider-hand move.</p><p>An impossibly thin string escaped his pale wrist, a sigh escaping Peter as he gently flexed his wrist and rolled it a couple of times, only to then repeat the process with his right.</p><p>Tony stopped breathing, having been entirely unaware of the fact that Peter was able to produce his own <em>Spider Silk.</em></p><p>“Holy fuck-“ Tony whispered, shocked and more than a little turned on at the idea.</p><p>And yeah, <em>now</em> Peter was looking at him, eyes wide, lips parted and a blush so beautiful, rising to his perfect cheeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, my other Starker fic called Soft Kitty sort of inspired the last moment featured in this second chapter. If you've read it, you'll recall a little spider biology scene that I never ended up taking any further. I had planned to maybe go back and write a side chapter with just that, but then I decided to incorporate it into this fic. I had a few comments about it in Soft Kitty, so I thought it might be well received here. I hope I made the right choice. There's at least one more chapter coming! Promise it'll be the good stuff! n_~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tony-“ He breathed, beyond surprised that he somehow hadn’t noticed the man coming into the lab.</p><p>“H-hey-“ Tony managed, eyes still wide and pinned on Peter’s pretty wrists...until the younger man pulled his sweater down to cover said wrists.</p><p>Tony swallowed hard and forced his gaze up to meet Peter’s wide, frightened gaze. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“</p><p>“It’s gross, I’m so sorry you had to see that, Mr. Stark. I-I’ll get out of your-“</p><p>“Peter-“ Tony interrupted, taking a halting step towards the boy and Peter jerked back a little, because...because it looked like he was going to reach out and touch him. “I’m sorry, Peter. I didn’t mean to startle you and you-you definitely don’t have to leave. I don’t want-don’t leave.”</p><p>Peter swallowed hard, because Tony was nearly pleading with him not to go, despite the oddness of the situation. His biology was weird as fuck and he hadn’t anticipated Tony finding out about this little quirk.</p><p>He nodded, albeit stiltedly and forced out a slow breath. “I won’t go. I just-“ He shook his head, looking down at where he was fiddling with the cuffs of his sweater, careful to keep his wrists hidden. “You must think it’s disgusting-“</p><p>“No-“ Tony blurted and it was much too loud, too sharp and Peter jerked his head up in surprise as Tony unintentionally took a halting step towards him. “I don’t think that.”</p><p>Peter swallowed hard but his expression remained nervous and slightly wary, still a hell of a lot uncomfortable too. Tony shifted anxiously and shook his head. “I-I know the spider bite altered you, Peter. I mean, I don’t know everything it’s changed about you and I don’t need to-“ He rushed to assure, hands waving wildly and distracting Peter a little; Tony loved talking with his hands. “Not beyond what you want to share with me. I’m definitely curious, though but it-it’s your body and I would never, ever force you to talk about it without-“</p><p>“Tony-“ Peter sighed, sounding slightly exasperated and...fond?</p><p>Huh.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble. You know how I get. But like, I’m a scientist, right? So of course I’m a little-or a lot-curious-“</p><p>Peter laughed, lips ticking up in a soft smile as he looked up at Tony through his lashes. “It’s okay to be curious,” He shrugged, gaze slipping back down to his hands that were now folded in front of him. “Don’t think I’m quite ready to talk about it?”</p><p>Tony was nodding before he’d even finished speaking. “That’s okay, Pete, seriously, totally okay,” He assured and Peter exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself down enough to maybe have an actual conversation that didn’t involve discussing the spider bite’s effects.</p><p>“So, you were tweaking with the web fluid? What uh-what changes have you made so far?” Tony asked, sliding onto the stool next to him and Peter shot him a relieved smile because this man-this man was so good to him.</p><p>It took no time at all before Peter was off, rambling about the new fluid’s composition and how it was definitely an improvement over the last batch. And it was so easy, it always was, well, usually. They fell into a rhythm together, chatting and laughing, smiling and generally just...enjoying being in one another’s space.</p><p>It was comfortable and that was...that was so important to Peter. He loved spending time with Tony, even if it was a struggle not to blurt I love you every time he smiled at him and get hard at every bit of praise he bestowed on him.</p><p>And it was with that comfort, his tiredness slowly getting the better of him in the late hour, content and at ease in the workshop with Tony beside him-smiling and talking science and generally just being awesome-that he slipped up in the absolute worst possible way imaginable. At least, he thought so.</p><p>“Hey, kid,” Tony began, smiling fondly as he noticed Peter’s eyelids drooping a little more with each passing minute, not to mention the several yawns he’d been trying and failing to suppress in as many minutes. “Why don’t you head to bed? You’re clearly exhausted. We can pick this up in the mor-this afternoon,” He laughed, having glanced over at the monitor on his desk, the time floating in the corner of the screen, squinting at it to better see it; maybe he needed to get some sleep too.</p><p>Peter hummed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly and Tony smiled at him, perhaps a little too fondly. Oh, but he loved this young man with all of his heart and it always amazed him how Peter had somehow managed to wiggle his way into his life, carving out a space for himself. Tony knew he was better for it, too.</p><p>But when Peter turned to look up at Tony through tired yet soulful eyes, those doe-like brown orbs drawing him in like nothing else ever could, he swore he felt his poor old heart just stop behind his ribs as Peter whispered, “Okay, Daddy.”</p><p>Tony was certain he was no longer breathing and uh, it was becoming a problem the longer he didn’t draw air into his lungs. Because, you know, you needed air to live and all that.</p><p>But Peter was still looking at him as if he hadn’t just called him, well, that and Tony was vaguely aware that his face was doing something, but then that fondness in Peter’s pretty eyes shifted in dawning realization bloomed therein and he was so, so-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Terribly sorry for the cliffhanger and for how damn short this chapter was. &lt;3 Promise I’ve gotten most of the next chapter written and it’ll be the good stuff. XD</p><p>Hope you’re enjoying it so far. Also, I started a TikTok because I’m a weirdo. You can find the link on my Tumblr <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/layora88">layora88</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Fuck-</em>“ Peter hissed through clenched teeth and Tony barely had a moment to think let alone <em>react </em>before Peter was up and off his stool, hands outstretched as if to ward Tony off as he backed himself steadily towards the very much open workshop doors.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, M-Mr. Stark, I didn’t-I wasn’t-“ Peter was shaking his head, stuttering over his words as he kept backing up towards the doors, panicked.</p><p>“Calm down a second, Pete,” Tony tried, slowly getting to his feet. “It was an-an accident, that’s all. You’re tired, weren’t thinking clearly. It’s no biggie, okay?”</p><p>He offered the boy a tentative smile but Peter looked away quickly, a flush spreading along his cheeks and over the bridge of his cute nose. Peter was trembling, he realized and still moving towards the doorway and he really couldn’t have that.</p><p>“It-it’s not okay, Mr. Stark,” Peter blurted and Tony frowned, shaking his head, because of course it was.</p><p>“It was an honest mista-“</p><p>Peter made a <em>very </em>frustrated sound then and Tony quieted and watched as the boy scrubbed both hands roughly down his face before pressing his palms against his eyes, hard. But at least he wasn’t walking away any more.</p><p>Tony’s brows furrowed as Peter’s hands fell from his face, his cheeks now splotchy with spots of hectic colour and the boy looked down at his feet as if the floor somehow held all the answers to the universe. He mumbled something but Tony couldn’t quite hear what was said, his voice far too quiet. He frowned, taking a few steps closer to the boy, making sure that Peter could hear him approach. He didn’t want to startle him seeing as he was already so on edge and the last thing he wanted for him to run off.</p><p>“What was that, Pete?” Tony prompted gently, wanting so badly to hug the boy to his chest and never let him go, comfort him in any way he would let him.</p><p>“It wasn’t a mistake,” Peter mumbled and Tony merely looked at him in confusion.</p><p>The quiet was stifling and Peter frowned down at the floor, shifting uncomfortably in the silence. “No?” Tony asked, voice shaky and definitely all kinds of strained.</p><p>Peter shook his head slowly and it looked as if it <em>pained </em>him to do so. Tony swallowed hard and shifted where he stood, heart fluttering wildly in his chest. “Do-“ He paused, trying to collect himself and in turn, his thoughts. “Do you think of me...as a Dad to you?”</p><p>It broke his heart to voice such a thing. To ask if Peter <em>only</em> saw him as such, a father figure, someone to look up to, to learn from and move on eventually...someone to love as only a son can love his father. He would be eternally grateful if he did, because this was <em>Peter </em>goddamn it but he simply wanted <em>so much more.</em> He realized with a start that he really didn’t want to hear the answer because truly, how else could Peter see him? There was no other way for this kid, whom he’d known since he was <em>really</em> just a kid to look at him as anything <em>but</em> a father. He was certain.</p><p>Like, 99.9% certain. Because the kid <em>did</em> stare on occasion. But really, like, 99.9% certain. <em>Yep</em>.</p><p>Peter’s gorgeously dark eyes finally lost their staring contest with the floor, slowly trailing up to meet Tony’s very much conflicted gaze. He stood there, just, <em>staring</em> back at Tony and the genius didn’t know what to make of this entire conversation as he watched Peter nearly curl in on himself at the question.</p><p>He curled his arms around himself and hunched over a little, the picture of uncomfortable and <em>despondent </em>as he held Tony’s gaze, clearly struggling to even do that much. He seemed to be giving in to something then and to what, Tony had no fucking idea, but he was apparently about to find out.</p><p>“No,” Peter sighed and it was so sad, devastated and all kinds of pathetic, Peter was sure. “That’s sort of the problem.”</p><p>Tony’s lips parted and then closed...and then parted again, because that- “What?”</p><p>Peter frowned and seemed to curl in on himself even more so. He was grimacing and now he couldn’t seem to meet Tony’s gaze any longer, choosing to stare at a suddenly very interesting spot over Tony’s shoulder.</p><p>“I don’t look at you like a father figure, despite the fact that you are a <em>wonderful</em> father,” Peter confessed, a little breathless with the way he could feel his heart constricting behind his ribs.</p><p>Because that was the absolute <em>truth.</em></p><p>He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. “I look at you-I look at you like-“ He faltered, entirely unsure how to even <em>say it.</em></p><p>But he figured he had to say <em>something, </em>so- “Like you’re everything that matters,” He said shakily. “Like you’re the most important man in the universe and it-it’s because you <em>are,</em>” He stressed. “To me,” He said faintly.</p><p>Tony’s shoulders dropped at the words. “<em>Peter</em>,” He murmured, touched. “You know you’re the most important-“</p><p>“I’m in love with you, Tony,” Peter whispered, gaze still not solely on Tony but he had to force himself to look, to say it <em>properly;</em> the man deserved that much.</p><p>He let his gaze slide that much more to the right and exhaled shakily when he forced himself to meet Tony’s gaze. His wide, <em>shocked</em> gaze. “I love you, Tony. So much so, that I can’t even <em>breathe</em> because of it sometimes. I s-see you and I want nothing more than to breathe your name and fall into your arms.”</p><p>“And it-it’s <em>wrong</em> because you-you’re so kind to me, treat me like I’m a good k-kid and I value our friendship so, <em>so much</em>-“ He gasped, tears gathering behind his eyes, his cheeks hot with shame. “And yet I l-look at you and I want so much <em>more</em>. I want to be <em>yours</em>, I want-“</p><p>Peter didn’t get to finish telling Tony what he wanted.</p><p>Tony couldn’t <em>listen </em>to this for another goddamn minute or he might just have a heart attack.</p><p>There was no other way to describe his next move as anything other than a <em>lunge</em>. He’d lunged forward-<em>maybe</em> lurched-fast and impulsive and Peter didn’t even have time to react-his <em>Peter Tingle</em> needed some serious looking into because what the fuck-before he had a hand curling around the back of Peter’s neck and another grasping tightly at his hip.</p><p>Oh, and he was practically eating Peter <em>alive</em> with the way his lips had covered the boy’s. The soft pillowy give of those perfectly pink lips everything and yet like <em>nothing</em> he’d ever imagined. Peter didn’t even make a <em>sound</em>, practically gawping in surprise as Tony’s lips pressed a little firmer and then he slanted his mouth that much more and <em>oh</em> but they fit so goddamn <em>perfectly </em>together.</p><p>Peter did make a noise then, so soft and sweet, startled most definitely but curious and-and needy? <em>Oh dear lord.</em></p><p>Tony broke the kiss when he felt Peter’s hands on his chest, not pushing or pulling, just <em>there</em>, palms flat against his pecs and shaking minutely. He didn’t go far, however, <em>couldn’t</em>. He pulled back, pressing his forehead lightly against Peter’s and without giving himself any time to think about it, blurted, “I’m in love with you too, Pete. I-I know I shouldn’t, <em>definitely </em>not for as long as I have but I can’t help it. You’re everything to me and when I lost-when I <em>lost you</em>, I didn’t-I couldn’t-“</p><p>Peter cut him off with the soft press of lips, palms skating up to tentatively caress his jaw, fingers brushing lightly through the man’s goatee . Tony shuddered beneath his careful touch and Peter was all too happy to part his lips to deepen the kiss. He swallowed Tony’s shaky moan, feeling his strong hands curl over his hips and <em>squeeze</em> him and now it was Tony’s turn to swallow Peter’s shaky moan.</p><p>“<em>Peter-</em>“ Tony whispered, breaking their kiss and brushing his lips featherlight against Peter’s.</p><p>He gasped softly, fingers curling and digging into Tony’s chest but Tony didn’t notice, couldn’t, not when Peter was standing there and staring up at him, disbelief written across his face. “I ne-never told you, be-<em>Tony</em>-“ Peter’s breathing hitched, suddenly on the verge of tears. “I never told you because I didn’t think-“</p><p>“You’d ever have a chance,” Tony finished quietly, swallowing past the awful lump in his throat.</p><p>Because yeah, he sort of got that.</p><p>Peter’s lashes fluttered and he nodded, dropping his forehead against Tony’s sternum. He forced himself to take a couple of deep slow breaths while Tony’s hands smoothed up along his sides and across his back in an attempt to comfort him.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Peter. I-I’ve thought about telling you, honestly. Thought about telling you for <em>years-</em>“</p><p>Peter made a startled sound at the confession and Tony exhaled shakily, sinking his hands into Peter’s unruly mop of dark curls. He gently lifted the boy’s head but he stubbornly kept his eyes closed. Tony couldn’t exactly fault him for it, they’d sort of just dropped some serious feelings on each other.</p><p>“Peter,” He whispered softly. “I know this is a lot-“</p><p>“It is,” Peter quickly agreed, lashes fluttering to reveal those gorgeous doe eyes. “And as nice as it is to finally get this off my chest because it’s actually so much <em>more</em> than nice-“ He laughed a little at that, shakily reaching up and he clearly wanted to run his hands through his hair, a nervous habit of his that Tony adored, but he quickly realized that that Tony was still petting him gently.</p><p>That was nice too.</p><p>“But uh-“ Peter coughed a little and turned his head away, knowing full well that Tony could probably see the no doubt ugly splotches of colour on his face. “I’m really fuckin’ embarrassed right now and I just-I think I need to go crawl into a deep dark hole and never come out.”</p><p>Tony could only smile, gaze softening as he just let himself <em>look</em> at Peter and- “God, you’re so adorably sweet and it’s sort of killing me a little bit.”</p><p>Peter squirmed under the compliment but ultimately couldn’t stop himself from looking back up at Tony. “I’m serious, Tony, I-“</p><p>“Did you like it?” Tony blurted and then seemed to think what he’d just said through. “I didn’t say that, forget I said anything-<em>forget it-</em>“ He added hastily.</p><p>Peter blinked, lips parting as Tony let go of him and took a nervous step back and Peter could <em>swear</em> the man looked self conscious and what the <em>fuck?</em> Tony <em>self conscious? </em>Actually, yeah that wasn’t all that surprising. “Did I like...what?” Peter asked, voice quiet, curious.</p><p>Tony paused, gaze searching Peter’s because Tony <em>knew</em> that Peter knew what he was referring to, but Peter clearly was going to play dumb unless <em>Tony </em>actually said it. Okay then, he could do this. He could <em>totally</em> do this.</p><p>He exhaled shakily, tongue slipping out and wetting his lips and he swore he could almost <em>taste</em> the shyness coming off of the boy as he stood there with a sweet blush tinting the apples of his cheeks and those perfect lips parted, soft breaths escaping him with each rise and fall of his much smaller chest. Tony wanted to eat him <em>alive.</em></p><p>“Did you like...calling me <em>Daddy?</em>” Tony whispered, head tilted as he watched Peter’s reaction perhaps a little too eagerly.</p><p>Because he was a bad, <em>bad</em> <em>man.</em></p><p>Peter exhaled roughly and Tony swallowed as he seemed to struggle with how to answer, the rounding of his eyes and that gorgeous flush spreading down his throat more than telling enough.</p><p>“I-it doesn’t-” Peter started haltingly and Tony forced his expression to remain as neutral as humanly possible. “I’m n-not-I don’t-“ He made a soft strangled sound and Tony took pity on him, closing that space between them and kissing him sweetly.</p><p>“<em>Hush-</em>“ He murmured, pressing the word into his perfectly plush lips.</p><p>Peter let out a soft whimper at that and all but melted in the man’s arms, Tony only just managing to snake his arm around Peter’s back to steady him, the other finding its way back into those precious curls.</p><p>Peter didn’t realize it right then, but Tony was slowly guiding him back towards the floor to ceiling glass panels near the now closed door, already dark and blocking out the view from the hallway. “You don’t need to tell me,” He murmured, nibbling lightly at Peter’s bottom lip, relishing in the boy’s soft whimper. “I can see it all over your face, Pete.”</p><p>Peter groaned in embarrassment, his hands grasping tighter at Tony’s shirt, fingers digging lightly into the man’s chest and then he was inhaling sharply when his back came in contact with the glass. He arched away from it in surprise at first but then Tony was shifting, nipping lightly at his jaw and tilting Peter’s head back a little to press soft kisses along his throat.</p><p>And <em>oh </em>but Peter was so damn <em>sensitive</em> and Tony wanted-</p><p>Unthinkingly, he bent slightly and grasped the backs of Peter’s thighs and in one swift motion, he had Peter’s legs wrapped snugly around his waist and his back pressed firmly against the glass. When Peter shuddered so hard and ground up against his abs, the sweetest of moans falling from his lips, Tony thought he was going to lose it because Peter was already so damn <em>hard</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, to be young again.</em>
</p><p>“You’re so goddamn pretty, Peter,” Tony whispered, nipping a little harsher at the underside of his jaw.</p><p>Peter squirmed, hands now grasping tightly at Tony’s shoulders, panting as he tipped his head back just a little farther, gaze trained on the ceiling, feeling overwhelmed and a slew of other things at once. “<em>Tony-</em>“ He breathed, embarrassment clear in his tone.</p><p>Tony only smiled and readjusted his grasp on his thighs, Peter shivering and near on squirming against him. “Yeah, Pete? What do you want? Tell me what you want,” He breathed, guiding Peter’s gaze back to him and pressing a light kiss to his pink lips.</p><p>“<em>You-</em>“ Peter gasped, hands trailing up to caress along Tony’s throat and cup his cheeks. “<em>Please, </em>Tony.”</p><p>Tony groaned at the honesty, exhaling sharply as Peter’s hands suddenly disappeared from his body, palms pressing flat to the wall at his sides as he swivelled his hips, finding that perfect amount of leverage to thrust his groin against Tony’s shirt covered abs.</p><p>“<em>Oh, </em>Pete,” He breathed, shivering with his own arousal. “You’re so hard, sweetheart. You want me to do something about that for you? Want <em>Da</em>-“ Tony practically choked on the word, breath hissing through his teeth at the bolt of lust that rocked his way through him at the slip, the very <em>idea</em> that he might be allowed to fucking <em>say it.</em></p><p>But it was <em>nothing </em>in comparison to the noise <em>Peter</em> let out at the slip. “<em>Oh my God-</em>“ He breathed. “Y-yes,” He choked and Tony swore under his breath as he shoved a hand between them.</p><p>He’d barely gotten his palm pressed against the Peter’s impossibly hard cock before Peter was jolting in his arms and-</p><p>“<em>Fuck-</em>“ Tony hissed, drawing his lips back from the warm expanse of pale skin at Peter’s throat to watch the boy come undone, barely a hand on him.</p><p>Peter shook and whined at the sudden friction, somehow exactly what he needed and then some. His eyes had nearly rolled back into his skull as he felt his orgasm rushing through him, Tony’s palm hot on his cock even through all of the layers separating them.</p><p>“<em>Peter-</em>“ Tony whispered, reverent and dazed and all kinds of aroused as he let himself look at this gorgeous young man falling apart in his arms.</p><p>But just as quickly as the pleasure had consumed Peter, mortification and absolute <em>shame</em> came over him. A strangled noise caught in his throat and then he was squirming, nearly toppling Tony backwards in his attempt to get down from his arms.</p><p>“Oh my God, Mr. Stark, I’m-I’m so sorry-I didn’t-“ He was near frantic in his attempt to get down and Tony could do nothing for a moment save for stare at him in shock, still holding onto him tightly.</p><p>“<em>Peter-</em>“ Tony suddenly growled, snapping out of whatever trance he’d been in.</p><p>He moved to grab at Peter’s thighs harder and rocked his hips forward and at the same time, tugged Peter down so that he could <em>feel</em> his own hard cock pressed up against his perfect peach of an ass. He watched in satisfaction as Peter’s eyes widened and the splotchy pink that had spread over his cheeks shifted into what he was sure to be a full bodied flush.</p><p>“That was so goddamn hot, sweetheart. Never seen something so pretty, fall apart so pretty for me,” Tony murmured, dazed as he gently brushed his nose against Peter’s as he seemed to slowly start to relax in his embrace.</p><p>“But I d-didn’t last very long,” He whispered, clearly embarrassed as he turned his head away, Tony’s lips pressing lightly at his cheek.</p><p>“That what’s botherin’ you, angel?”</p><p>Peter’s head snapped up and Tony froze in surprise of his own as those perfect brown eyes rounded and Tony <em>swore</em> he could see them practically <em>glitter</em> beneath the lights in the workshop. “Peter?” He asked quietly, unsure.</p><p>Peter swallowed thickly and forced his tongue to unstick from the roof of his mouth. “I-“ He whimpered a little, struggling to give voice to his thoughts. “Yes, it-I should have lasted longer.”</p><p>“Did it feel good?” Tony asked, lips quirking up as Peter nodded quickly. “Then it doesn’t matter how long you lasted and besides...I bet you can go again,” He murmured, tilting his head slightly as he let his eyes drift down and then slowly back up Peter’s frame, still pinned back against the glass. “Can’t you, <em>angel</em>.”</p><p>It wasn’t a question, not really but Peter whimpered and nodded as if to answer him anyway. Tony exhaled shakily and it only took a moment to work up to what he wanted to say. “D-do you like it...when I call you <em>angel?</em>” He murmured, leaning in, pressing his chest against Peter’s, wanting him to <em>feel</em> his heartbeat, knowing he could certainly hear it.</p><p>Peter swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded, once, shy. Tony exhaled shakily at the admission and pressed a kiss against his slightly sweaty temple. “You are, you know,” He breathed, trailing sweet kisses along the curve of his jaw, left hand sliding just that much further along the back of his thigh to grasp at one perfect curve of his ass, fingers digging in and pressing, <em>feeling</em> him through his well worn jeans. “My perfect little angel,” He whispered, revelling in the soft cry that escaped Peter.</p><p>Tony sighed shakily as he buried his face in the hollow of the boy’s throat and then nipped at the tender skin. “Do you know what <em>I </em>like, Peter?” He asked quietly and when Peter merely made a questioning noise, Tony had no choice but to pull back to deign him with a <em>proper</em> answer.</p><p>“I like...” He breathed, unable to stop himself from licking at his lips in anticipation, watching in delight as Peter tried his damned hardest not to squirm beneath Tony’s intent stare, gaze flickering between his lips and his eyes. “When you called me <em>Daddy.</em>”</p><p>All of the air <em>whooshed</em> from Peter’s lungs in a startling rush and Tony was powerless to stop the noise of <em>want</em> from escaping him when in the next moment Peter was clutching at his face and kissing him as if his life depended upon it.</p><p>Tony sunk into it, letting himself get lost in Peter’s incredible kiss, the taste and smell of him, the <em>feel </em>of him beneath his hands. <em>Finally</em>. The kiss felt like it lasted for forever and not long enough as they lost themselves in each other. But it was soon clear that it wasn’t going to be enough, not when Peter whimpered so sweetly into his mouth and <em>ah fuck</em>-Peter was still so <em>hard</em>.</p><p>Peter whined as Tony hiked him up just that much higher, breaking their kiss as he pulled Peter away from the wall. He stumbled towards his desk a few feet away and within moments, he had Peter lying back across it, draping his body over the boy’s smaller one completely.</p><p>Peter didn’t know he wanted to feel caged in, never knew he needed it so badly either. He moaned at the feeling of the larger man above him, arms bracketed on either side of his head as Tony claimed his mouth and that’s truly what it felt like, as if he were staking his claim. Like he wanted to <em>own him.</em> Peter moaned at the thought and arched up beneath the man, unwrapping his legs from around Tony’s hips to let him move a little more freely beneath him.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Peter. You don’t know what you do to me, so sweet, so kind and-“ He groaned softly and ground his hips against him, the friction of their groins meeting making them both light up with pleasure.</p><p>“<em>Tony-</em>“ He whimpered, practically <em>shaking</em> beneath him. “You-you’re everything, I-“ Peter choked on the words. “I need you so badly,” He whimpered, gazing up at Tony through dark lust filled eyes.</p><p>“Want you just as bad, sweetheart,” Tony admitted, pushing himself up and dragging his calloused hands along Peter’s sides, groping at him heatedly. “Can I take this off?” He whispered, tugging gently at the hem of Peter’s t-shirt.</p><p>Peter didn’t answer him with words, instead arching up off the workbench and pulling his shirt up and over his head, casting it to the floor. When he leaned back on his elbows, Tony could only groan at the sight.</p><p>The kid’s hair was a riotous bunch of dark curls, a gorgeous flush gracing his cheeks and he had so many adorable <em>freckles</em> and Tony thought he could spend an eternity just <em>looking </em>at him. Peter was all lean muscle, long lithe legs and beautifully pale skin. He wanted to press his lips to every inch of him and judging by the shiver that wracked through Peter, he was sure he could tell.</p><p>He bent low over him and Peter moaned softly as lips wrapped snugly around his nipple, tongue teasing against the sensitive flesh. His hands soon found their way to the boy’s hips, kneading at him gently and tugging him closer.</p><p>“Tell me what you want, angel. T-tell <em>Daddy</em> what you want.”</p><p>Peter whimpered, trembling as Tony blew lightly across his peaked flesh. His hands skated up Tony’s arms, tripping his fingertips along his bared forearms and biceps, shuddering as the muscle flexed and jumped beneath his fingers.</p><p>“Fuck me, <em>please</em>-“ Peter gasped. “I’ve thought about this so many times,” He admitted, whimpering softly as he gazed up at Tony with far too much of the <em>l </em>word written on his face and it wasn’t the <em>ust </em>one.</p><p>Tony groaned desperately, dropping his head against Peter’s sternum, the boy laughing lightly and working shaky fingers through the older man’s hair. “You’ve thought about me fucking you?” Tony asked, huffing softly and <em>grinding</em> his hips forward into Peter. “What are you trying to do to me?”</p><p>Peter moaned, back arching up off the table. “Of c-course I’ve thought about it,” He choked, squirming beneath the weight of Tony’s body and now his stare.</p><p>Because he was staring at him, looking down with big dark eyes and Peter trembled as he smoothed a hand down his thin chest, over his twitching abs and couldn’t help thrusting his hips up to gain some much needed friction, despite the slight over sensitivity. He couldn’t help groaning in embarrassment, however, as his boxers clung a little too wetly against his crotch.</p><p>“Yeah? What else do you think about? Tell me...and maybe I’ll help you out of these clothes,” Tony offered, scratching his nails along Peter’s side and making him whimper as his fingers curled into the waistband of his jeans.</p><p>“Think-think about you all the time, think about getting on my knees for you-“</p><p>There was no other word for what Peter did next but Tony sure as fuck would never forget it.</p><p>Peter squealed.</p><p>Because no sooner had those words fallen from his lips, did Tony drop to his own goddamn knees-knees be damned-while pressing the heel of his palm firmly against the growing damp spot between the boy’s legs.</p><p>Tony groaned but it was nothing in comparison to the noise Peter had let escape and he seriously wasn’t sure the kid wasn’t about to come again. He looked up at the younger man from between his legs, Peter’s eyes bright with desire as Tony tugged lightly at his jeans and rose an eyebrow as if in question.</p><p>“Yes, <em>yes-</em>“ Peter gasped and Tony thumbed the button on his jeans easily, the zipper following.</p><p>Peter tried not to squirm as Tony worked his pants down over his slender thighs and Tony had to bite his lower lip to stifle the moan he wanted to voice when Peter raised his hips to help him along and inadvertently thrust his groin into Tony’s field of vision.</p><p>But Peter was too busy whimpering in anticipation, his eyes closed and so he was entirely unprepared for the warmth of Tony’s mouth to press a hot kiss to the underside of his cock. He <em>moaned</em> and Tony dropped the kid’s jeans to the floor, hands finding his hips once again and holding on tight.</p><p>“<em>Tony-</em>“</p><p>He chuckled softly and pressed his lips to Peter’s twitching cock still trapped beneath the fabric of his briefs. “Would you like me to get you out of these?” He asked teasingly, tugging lightly at the waistband of his briefs.</p><p>“<em>Please-</em>“ Peter whispered and Tony had to swallow past the lump in his throat, because Peter saying <em>please</em> was far too perfect to resist.</p><p>He didn’t bother to say anything to his plea, choosing to get him out of his clothes instead and when Tony stood back up, Peter’s briefs were long gone and all he could focus on was the miles and miles of smooth pale skin before him like the absolute <em>best</em> buffet he’d ever experienced.</p><p>He couldn’t stop himself from running his hands up the length of Peter’s gorgeously long legs, skimming lightly over his thighs and taking great pleasure in the fact that the baby soft hairs that covered Peter’s young body were all standing on end, little goosebumps racing along his skin and the sweetest of shivers working their way through him and making him moan.</p><p>“So sensitive,” Tony noted absently and Peter bit into his cheek to stifle the noise he wanted to make at being looked at so plainly.</p><p>“Tony, please,” He whispered and Tony’s dark gaze flickered up to capture his.</p><p>“You deserve to be worshipped, Peter. Every inch of you kissed and touched, revered. You’re so beautiful, my angel,” He seemed to falter at the words as he spoke them, voice fading out a little at just how <em>honest</em> he’d been.</p><p>Peter blinked, confused by the tone as he shifted up further onto his elbows. “You deserve better than this, honey,” Tony murmured, blinking as if suddenly realizing where they were. “My-my room isn’t far-“</p><p>“<em>No-</em>“ Peter said emphatically. “I-I want you here, To-“ He whined softly, cheeks flushing with shame and arousal as he cut himself off and tried to start again. “I want you to take me on your desk, <em>Daddy</em>, please. I-I’ve thought of you bending me over y-your desk for so long-“</p><p>“<em>Peter-</em>“ Now it was Tony’s turn to breathe emphatically.</p><p>“I-if you want that too, then please don’t make me move right now,” Peter managed, a strained chuckle escaping him.</p><p>Tony swallowed thickly, hands kneading at Peter’s hips restlessly and making his lashes flutter at the feeling of Tony groping him in such a way. “Have you ever been with a man before?”</p><p>Peter bit down on his plump bottom lip and looked instantly far more young, far more innocent than Tony though humanly possible and then of course he paused, faltered in his answer and Tony groaned, licking his lips.</p><p>“You haven’t had sex before, have you?”</p><p>“N-no,” Peter confessed. “T-this is already the most I’ve d-done with anyone.”</p><p>Tony exhaled shakily and nodded and Peter could feel the wave of disappointment washing over him. Tony wouldn’t want him now, now that he knew how inexperienced he-</p><p>“Are you <em>sure</em> I can’t persuade you to move this to a bed, kid?”</p><p>Peter flushed, his entire body <em>shaking</em> with relief. Tony still wanted him. Even if he was inexperienced, Tony still wanted him. Peter was already shaking his head, sitting up only to wind his hands into Tony’s perfect hair to bring him in for a deep kiss.</p><p>“Right here, Tony. I want you to take me right here. Please, <em>Daddy,</em>” He breathed between hungry kisses, Tony’s loud groan of arousal like music to his ears.</p><p>He didn’t say anything to Peter’s plea, inhaling shakily as he leaned back, hands caressing lightly down the younger man’s chest. He was so soft, skin so smooth and firm beneath his worn calloused hands and he was sure if the contrast between them wasn’t apparent enough, now it certainly was.</p><p>Seeing his own darker skin, aged and spotted with freckles against all that flawlessness, well, he thought it shouldn’t have been so sexy, unfortunately for Tony, it certainly was and he really wanted to feel Peter properly; skin to skin.</p><p>He bit down lightly on Peter’s bottom lip before breaking their kiss and pulling back a fraction, gaze flickering back down their bodies where Peter’s hands were now curled in the hem of his shirt, fiddling with it. He obviously wanted Tony to remove said shirt and Tony could totally do that. <em>Yep</em>.</p><p>He shifted back a bit more, Peter’s hungry gaze following him intently and without giving him time to second guess himself, he grabbed the back of the collar of his t-shirt himself and swiftly removed it.</p><p>He didn’t bother pretending to care where it landed, his hands instantly finding Peter’s hips as he practically <em>fell</em> back onto his elbows, eyes wide and roving all over Tony’s chest; covered in a light layer of dark hair and so many scars that bled into one another it was hard to tell them all apart. He swallowed heavily under that stare and gently kneaded at Peter’s hips.</p><p>“You-“ Peter started, swallowing thickly before continuing. “How are you so damn hot?” Peter blurted, blinking dazedly at Tony’s form.</p><p>Tony smirked a little, that self conscious bubble he’d built around himself getting a little smaller, thank goodness. Peter liked him, liked the way he looked. No, that wasn’t right. Peter had said he <em>loved him</em>. He didn’t say anything to Peter’s question, probably rhetorical anyway and instead squeezed Peter’s hips a little harder.</p><p>“And when did you grow up, sweetheart? Hmm? Looking like you do...” He shook his head and watched the blush spread down over Peter’s throat. “It’s a wonder I can ever think when I’m around you.”</p><p>Peter exhaled shakily and licked at his lips, Tony’s gaze snapping to the motion for a split second to track the movement. “What do you think about?” Peter managed to ask and Tony shifted closer between his legs, pulling Peter towards him to grind their groins together.</p><p>Peter gasped and arched at the sensation of Tony’s jeans rubbing harshly against his bared cock and Tony felt his own cock twitch heavily between his legs. <em>Oh</em>, but this kid...</p><p>“What <em>don’t </em>I think about would probably be a much shorter list,” He chuckled and was pleased when Peter smiled and looked up at him through lowered lashes. “Think about your smile,” He found himself whispering, Peter’s dark eyes making him want to confess <em>every single </em><b><em>thought</em></b> he’d ever had of the younger man.</p><p>He swallowed thickly and on his next breath, “Think about the way your eyes light up every time you talk about something you’re excited about.”</p><p>Peter swallowed hard and Tony’s gaze flickered towards the bob of his Adam’s apple. He let his hands glide up Peter’s sides, adding a bit of pressure as he dragged his fingertips back down. He enjoyed the little wriggle Peter gave at the motion and couldn’t help smirking a little. He gentled his touch and instead trailed rough fingertips up along his chest where he lightly pinched a nipple.</p><p>Peter <em>mewled</em>, there simply was no other word for it and Tony’s gaze fell to his slack mouth and fluttering lashes as he rolled the pert nub between his fingers. “Think about you looking like this for me, only for me-“</p><p>“<em>Yes!</em>” Peter gasped, spine arching and head tipping back; his hands reaching up to grip at Tony’s forearms tightly. “O-only you, Mr-“ He gasped when Tony pinched his side. “<em>Daddy-</em>“ He corrected, whimpering and squirming when Tony let out what could only be called a <em>growl</em> and practically <em>yanked</em> Peter closer to him, grinding up on him.</p><p>It was all hungry kisses and rolling hips for a few minutes after that until Peter was practically <em>begging</em> Tony to do something, “<em>Anything, Daddy. P-please just-</em>“ He whined and Tony hummed, pulling back a bit and dropping his hands to his fly.</p><p>“Careful,” Tony warned. “You go telling me I can do anything to you...I just might surprise you.”</p><p>Peter whimpered, gaze trained on where Tony’s hands were busy undoing his zipper and the button on his jeans. “I’d still let you d-do anything to me.”</p><p>Tony grunted quietly as he finally got his jeans open and shoved down his thighs and <em>Christ</em> but he really wanted to squeeze himself to get some kind of friction going. Because looking down at Peter laid out on his desk all doe-eyed and pink slack lips, flushed and near squirming in anticipation...it was simply too much for his poor heart.</p><p>“Yeah?” Tony whispered, gaze flickering down to where he could see Peter’s cock twitching against his abs, a steady stream of pre-come making a mess of them.</p><p>The skin of his abs was glistening with it and the remnants of his earlier release and Tony couldn’t help himself when Peter nodded and licked his lips, eyes dropping to where Tony’s hand had dropped to his briefs, teasing at the waistband.</p><p>“Want these off?” He asked, only a little teasingly and Peter nodded, almost furiously.</p><p>Tony tried not to grin too widely at that and instead focused on getting his underwear shoved down to join his jeans around his thighs. He was almost startled by the noise that escaped Peter when his cock finally bobbed into open air, a soft sigh escaping him at the feeling. His gaze flickered up to watch as Peter whined, his dark eyes wide and pinned on Tony’s cock, hanging heavy and dark between his legs.</p><p>He couldn’t resist giving himself a couple of strokes to relieve the ache and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was his groan of relief or Peter’s that was louder at that. Probably Peter’s.</p><p>“Tell me what you want, Peter. Need to know what you want, sweetheart.”</p><p>Peter whimpered softly and bit down hard on his lower lip. “A-anything, Tony. W-want anything you’ll give me.”</p><p>Tony exhaled shakily and shook his head in disbelief. “You must know by now that I’ll give you anything you’d ever need, anything you’d ever want,” He whispered, far too honestly.</p><p>Peter’s lashes fluttered, eyes closing for a long moment and Tony found himself stepping in closer again, hands skimming lightly along Peter’s hips. He watched his cock bounce against his abs again and let out a shaky sigh. “God you’re pretty,” He murmured absently and Peter’s lashes fluttered open to reveal those gorgeous brown eyes once more.</p><p>“Y-you think I-I’m pretty?” Peter whispered, voice small and timid and Tony blinked down at him, a little embarrassed and slightly baffled because-</p><p>“Well, <em>yeah</em>,” Tony blurted. “Because you are.”</p><p>He maybe realized perhaps a little too late that that wasn’t a normal thing to say to a young man. He was about to correct himself, call him handsome and he <em>was</em>, it was just that he was also so slender and despite the muscle on him, he was all long lean lines but Peter interrupted his thoughts when he bit down on his lower lip, not trying to be teasing, merely doing what came naturally to him and Tony-</p><p>“So damn pretty, angel,” Tony breathed, watching Peter’s lashes flutter and a sweet moan to fall from his lips. “You like that, sweetheart?” He murmured, leaning down over him and the light brush of his cock to the inside of Peter’s thigh had the boy inhaling sharply and Tony wanting to grind forward to feel <em>more.</em></p><p>“I-“ Peter started and then whimpered when Tony blanketed himself over him, the press of his body warm and heavy, so damn <em>perfect</em> over him. “I l-like it. I-“ He squirmed a little and whined high in the back of his throat.</p><p>“Go on, my pretty little angel. Tell me what you like,” Tony murmured, nuzzling Peter’s nose lightly with his own, pressing a soft kiss against his lips.</p><p>Peter shivered and whined softly again, closing his eyes tightly. He squeezed at Tony’s shoulders then but seemed to come back to himself, suddenly afraid that he would hurt Tony by grabbing too tight. “I l-like-“ He groaned softly in frustration. “I w-want you to m-make me feel s-small...l-little, I-“</p><p>Tony hummed softly and quieted him with a kiss. “You’re so sweet for me, Peter and you <em>are</em> little. My little angel,” He murmured, nipping lightly at his bottom lip, revelling in the soft whimper Peter made.</p><p>Peter didn’t know where this was coming from. He had known that he’d always enjoyed watching porn that featured two very different body types. He had liked the way they fit together, the way they contrasted each other, yet complemented one another. One larger, one smaller; twink-like.</p><p>“My good boy,” Tony breathed, nuzzling at his temple.</p><p>Peter whined, so loud, as if the sound had been startled out of him and Tony could only watch in surprise as Peter’s hands dug roughly into the desk, denting it far too easily as his cock twitched and leaked between them, bouncing up against Tony’s.</p><p>Tony’s gaze was sharp, calculating as Peter’s eyes shut tightly and he shuddered hard beneath him. “Yeah, t-that’s it, isn’t it, sweetheart? You want to be Daddy’s good boy, don’t you?”</p><p>Peter mewled in response and arched up beneath him, hands flexing against the desktop. He let go of the desk entirely in the next moment, instead flinging his hands up over his head where he clutched at his own wrists, afraid of hurting Tony if he lost himself in the moment.</p><p>Tony watched him fight with himself and swallowed thickly at the sight of him all stretched out just for him. “You don’t have to restrain yourself like that, sweetheart,” Tony murmured, gently trailing light touches up along his chest, towards his shoulders and then up along his arms. “Unless you want that, unless you like that.”</p><p>He couldn’t help putting a little more weight on the boy, grinding his hips forward in a little swivel that had them both groaning quietly at the feeling.</p><p>“I’m a-afraid I’ll grab too h-hard,” Peter admitted, voice shaky, his fingers flexing against his opposite wrists.</p><p>Tony hummed and smoothed worn palms up along his bared forearms, stopping just short of where Peter’s hands were curled around his wrists. He gently curled his fingers over Peter’s, cupping them as he carefully urged the boy to release his wrists.</p><p>Peter didn’t say anything, just licked his lips and let Tony coax his hands open, palms up. Tony wasn’t putting much pressure down on where he was slowly shifting Peter’s hands to rest back against the desk, didn’t need to when Peter went so easily himself.</p><p>Tony linked his fingers with Peter’s for a moment, pressing on them only a little before letting go entirely. Peter’s hands curled a little but they stayed where he put them. His gaze flickered along Peter’s bared arms and then up to his wrists, lingering there.</p><p>Peter sucked in a breath when he realized what Tony was looking at and Tony’s gaze instantly returned to his. “You think you would hurt me, Peter?” He asked quietly.</p><p>Peter shook his head. “I-I wouldn’t want to, not <em>ever</em>, Tony. I-“</p><p>Tony hushed him with a soft kiss, tongue pressing in and making Peter whimper and tremble beneath him. “You have incredible control over yourself, Peter,” He comforted, kissing along the boy’s jaw. “You wouldn’t grab too tight, sweetheart because I know you don’t want to hurt me. But if you want to be careful, that’s okay, I understand.”</p><p>Peter nodded, still a little shaky and all kinds of turned on, judging by the way his cock was still twitching where it was pinned against Tony’s abs. He curled his hands into fists above his head and in doing so, the tendons in his wrists drew tight and stood out even more.</p><p>Tony’s gaze was instantly drawn to them, those two barely discernible pin prick-like holes. He couldn’t seem to pull his eyes away from them, intensely curious now and Peter noticed.</p><p>“Tony?” He whispered, gaze flickering over the man’s face.</p><p>He swallowed thickly and gently smoothed his thumbs along the sensitive skin on the underside of his wrists, avoiding those two little spots. But when Peter shuddered so hard he nearly uprooted Tony, the genius stilled. “Are you sensitive here, sweetheart?”</p><p>Peter swallowed hard and nodded.</p><p>“Really sensitive?” Tony murmured, gently swiping his thumb over one of the spots.</p><p>When Peter’s eyes rolled at the unexpected sensation and Tony felt his cock jerking, warmth suddenly spreading between them, Tony had not been prepared in the slightest.</p><p>Peter was whining high and breathy as he came and all Tony could do was watch as he shook and shook, falling apart right there beneath him, only the press of his abs and a swipe of his thumb and he was falling apart so sweetly.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Tony hissed and Peter moaned loudly, his entire body seeming to practically <em>melt </em>into the desk as he rode out his orgasm. “You’re such a <em>good boy</em>, Peter,” He breathed, stealing his lips in a hungry kiss and swallowing the noise of surprise. “Such a good boy for Daddy,” He mumbled against Peter’s lips.</p><p>Peter whimpered and Tony could feel him squirming beneath him, cock still twitching between them. “<em>Tony-</em>“ He whimpered, grinding his hips up. “<em>Daddy, </em><b><em>please.</em></b>”</p><p>Tony groaned, breaking their kiss and burying his nose against Peter’s throat. “You want more, sweetheart?”</p><p>Peter groaned softly and nodded, still arched up beneath him. “<em>Please</em>, in me-I want y-you in me.”</p><p>Tony exhaled sharply. “You really want that, sweetheart. You want my fingers in you, my angel?” He murmured, moving to trail his fingertips along Peter’s hip.</p><p>He pushed his hips down against the desk and Peter whimpered, already nodding. “<em>Please</em>, <em>Daddy.</em>”</p><p>Tony hushed him softly and nodded, pressing a searing kiss to Peter’s already parted lips. He swallowed the boy’s whimper and lifted one slender thigh, helping Peter brace his foot against the edge of the desk. Peter was all too happy to comply and within seconds Tony was standing between his gorgeously spread legs, smoothing a hand down Peter’s stomach.</p><p>He dragged his fingertips through his come and Peter groaned lifting himself up onto his elbows, “That’s f-filthy, T-<em>Daddy</em>.”</p><p>Tony huffed in amusement, smirking lightly as he brought his hand up to his lips, tongue poking out to taste him on his skin. Peter whined in startled arousal, cheeks positively flaming as he watched with wide dark eyes as Tony licked his come from his fingertips. Tony could only chuckle as Peter fell back a little more onto his elbows, dropping his head back slightly in disbelief.</p><p>Tony smirked but didn’t comment, instead opting to lick the taste of the boy from his lips. Peter startled a little when Tony gathered a little more of his come on his fingers before moving to press one finger lightly against the furled ring of muscle between his legs. Peter squeaked, because of course he did.</p><p>Tony smiled up at him, Peter’s eyes now trained on him once again. “You still want my fingers, angel?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, I-I want them, <em>please</em>, <em>Daddy</em>. C-can I have them?” Peter asked, voice so syrupy sweet and Tony groaned and leaned down to kiss him hungrily.</p><p>Peter all but melted into it, hands and hips staying right where Tony had left them. Tony swiped his fingers along that sensitive place and Peter moaned into the kiss, hands clenching into fists above his head. Tony didn’t tease him for long, coating his fingers again in Peter’s come before slowly tracing his twitching hole.</p><p>One finger was soon swallowed up and as he carefully pressed it inside, they both let out twin moans of arousal. Peter was <em>tight </em>and even that felt like an understatement. He moaned, caught up in the feel of Peter’s walls clutching at his finger as he attempted to smooth the way. He knew come wasn’t going to cut it and was never more grateful that he kept a bottle of lube in his desk drawer.</p><p>He broke off their kiss and pulled back a bit. “Hang on a second, honey, okay?”</p><p>Peter nodded but just as soon whined as Tony withdrew his finger and reached for the desk drawer. Tony tried to soothe him with soft murmured praise and revelled in Peter shuddering at the praise. Kid definitely had a praise kink. <em>Noted.</em></p><p>He fumbled around for the lube and huffed in annoyance when it took him more than three-seconds to find the damn thing. But soon enough Peter was squirming on two of his lubed up fingers and <em>oh,</em> but he was- “You’re taking it so well, sweetheart. You want another one? Hmm? Want three of my fingers in you, honey?”</p><p>Peter whined, back bowed off the desk, arms still stretched high above his head, his whole body trembling in pleasure as Tony worked two of his fingers in and out of him. “<em>Please</em>, <em>Daddy</em>,” He moaned and Tony’s lashes fluttered, eyes closing for a moment.</p><p>He was painfully hard but he knew if he started touching himself right then, he might just come at the sight in front of him. He hummed as if considering and pulled back slightly to look down between them.</p><p>He’d had to pin one of Peter’s legs back against his chest when he’d started in with the second digit and with his other leg spread so widely to the side, Tony was treated to the sight of his slick fingers slipping in and out of his hole.</p><p>“That’s it, sweetheart, you can take it,” He murmured mindlessly, carefully pulling his fingers almost entirely free before working three back in with only a bit of resistance.</p><p>Peter’s moan was loud as he did so and Tony could only grunt and grind forward against his raised thigh as Peter’s ass clenched up tight around his fingers. He wondered what it would feel like to sink into him and feel his body open up for his cock, pulse around him, clutch at him as if he didn’t want him to leave.</p><p>The surge of arousal that brought him had him panting and burying his face in the crook of Peter’s neck, now warm and damp with sweat, his pulse racing beneath Tony’s lips as he nibbled and licked and <em>sucked</em> at the tender flesh there.</p><p>“<em>Daddy-</em>“ Peter suddenly gasped and Tony tipped his head up when he felt slender fingers card through his hair shakily. “I-I <em>want</em> you,” He breathed, licking his spit slick lips and drawing Tony’s eyes.</p><p>“You have me, honey,” He murmured, gently brushing his nose against Peter’s.</p><p>He whined softly and shuddered as Tony curled his fingers slowly inside him, dragging teasingly against his prostate but it wasn’t enough. Tony had been avoiding it at all costs it seemed to Peter while he’d stretched him on his fingers and seriously, Peter was going to shake out of his own <em>skin</em> soon if he didn’t get Tony inside him right the fuck now.</p><p>“I want-“ Peter breathed, cheeks flushing with a mixture of shame and arousal.</p><p>He licked his lips, looking up at Tony now that he’d pulled himself up and was practically <em>looming </em>over him, fingers still moving slowly between his legs. Peter whimpered softly, long lashes fluttering as Tony brushed lightly against his prostate, fingers scissoring slowly inside him.</p><p>“You have to tell me what you want, angel. You can do that, can’t you?” Tony murmured, smiling down at Peter with so much lust swirling in his dark eyes, Peter thought he’d <em>drown</em> in it. “You can be a good boy for your Daddy and tell me what you want. You know I’ll give it to you, honey,” Tony promised, nearly cooing at the younger man.</p><p>Peter trembled beneath him and bit down hard at his lower lip, worrying at it. He could be good for Tony; for Daddy. He licked his lips and nodded, nearly squirming with the way it made him feel to voice such a thing. Embarrassment, shame and so much arousal he thought he’d come again if Tony simply told him to.</p><p>He moaned softly as Tony reached up with his free hand to caress lightly along his cheek and he eagerly turned into the touch. He pressed an open mouthed kiss to Tony’s palm and nodded. “I can be a good boy,” He murmured and Tony smiled.</p><p>“I know you can, sweetheart. Now go on, tell me what you want,” Tony urged, voice gentle, just this side of teasing.</p><p>“I want you t-to-to fuck me, Daddy. I want y-your-“ He made a high strangled sound in the back of his throat and Tony’s smile turned a tad feral at the noise.</p><p>“Say it,” He breathed, dragging his hand down over Peter’s chest, his fingers finding a nipple easily.</p><p>He pinched the hardened nub lightly and Peter <em>shouted</em> arching up off the desk, a pathetic little mewl escaping him at the sensation. “I want your <em>cock!</em>” He cried and Tony groaned, leaning down and wrapping his lips around Peter’s left nipple.</p><p>“You want it?” Tony murmured, blowing cool air across his now slick skin.</p><p>“<em>Yes-</em>“ Peter whimpered, breathy and desperate. “<em>Please, Daddy.</em> G-give it to me.”</p><p>Tony groaned and pulled back, carefully withdrawing his fingers and grabbing hastily for the lube. Peter was whimpering softly now that he wasn’t full and had propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Tony coated himself with the slick.</p><p>Tony hissed at the feeling, finally getting a hand on himself and <em>Christ</em> but he swore he’d never been so hard before. He was panting slightly as he pressed in closer to Peter again, taking up his spot between his legs.</p><p>“I’ll give you what you want, you’re such a good boy, baby,” He murmured, wiping the excess lube on his hip before guiding himself forward.</p><p>Peter whimpered softly, eyes impossibly round as he looked up at Tony, desperate and vulnerable, broken open for this man and <em>only </em>this man. “<em>Tony-</em>“ Peter breathed, shock and awe written across his face and Tony could only look back all the same.</p><p>“I’m here, Peter. You’re alright,” He cooed, leaning down over him to press a kiss to his lips.</p><p>Peter shivered but seemed to relax at the reassurance and Tony hummed as he pulled back from their kiss, Peter trying to follow just that little bit. It made him huff in amusement when Peter opened his big brown orbs and pouted a little at him. Tony liked the look of him pouting, but he’d much rather see him undone.</p><p>He pressed his cock head against Peter’s opening, not pushing inside just yet, but letting Peter feel him. “You okay without a condom, honey? I know you’ve got that crazy immune system and I’m clean-“</p><p>“<em>Yes, yes, yes,</em>” Peter gasped and Tony exhaled shakily and shifted his hips forward.</p><p>He could feel Peter’s body resisting him for barely a moment, his softly murmured <em>relax, angel</em> doing wonders for Peter’s nerves. He fell back onto the desk and whimpered, flinging his arms back up over his head. Tony was torn, however, between watching the play of emotions on Peter’s face and the sight of his cock slowly-<em>oh so slowly</em>-sliding inside Peter’s hungry hole.</p><p>“That’s it, sweetheart,” Tony whispered, voice strained and tense.</p><p>All he wanted to do was thrust into that tight heat, feel his slick walls pulsing around him and driving him to orgasm. He blew out a rough breath, gaze searching Peter’s face for any sign of discomfort but all he saw there was pleasure so intense all Peter could do was part his lips and moan. Come to think of it, Tony was sure he’d been moaning since the moment the head of his cock popped inside.</p><p>“You’re doing so well, sweetheart. Taking-taking <em>Daddy so </em><b><em>well</em></b>,” He murmured, still sinking in excruciatingly slowly.</p><p><em>God</em> but this was killing him.</p><p>Peter whimpered, his soft moans finally ceasing. He was panting beneath Tony now, body slick with sweat, flushed with arousal and still covered in his earlier release. He was so beautiful and Tony couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>He rocked his hips forward and sank the rest of the way in, Peter’s startled cry making him still immediately. But it was apparently a good cry, what with the boy’s hands having suddenly snapped up to grasp the back of Tony’s head, tangling in his dark locks to drag him down for a kiss.</p><p>Tony went easily, moaning softly into his hungry mouth. It was messy and uncoordinated. In other words; <em>perfect.</em></p><p>It was like Peter had suddenly come alive beneath him, his long lithe legs wrapping around Tony’s waist and not exactly locking his ankles behind his back, but managed to somehow pin Tony’s sides, keeping him exactly where he wanted him; buried balls deep inside of his perfect ass.</p><p>“You’re so damn perfect, baby. <em>Jesus</em>, you’re so goddamn tight, so hot and wet and-“</p><p>“<em>Tony!</em>” Peter shouted, throwing his head back to cry out as Tony <em>ground</em> his hips forward in a teasing swivel.</p><p>Peter’s hands were still wound tightly in Tony’s hair and he grunted softly at the sting of his nails scratching at his scalp. “You’re so good for me, baby. <em>God</em>, but you’re so <em>tight</em>.”</p><p>Peter groaned softly as Tony shifted then, pushing himself back up onto his hands and then grasping Peter’s slim hips easily. “Come on, sweetheart, tell Daddy how you’re feeling.”</p><p>Peter gasped out at the mere suggestion. <em>Oh</em> but Tony was going to make him <em>say it.</em> “I-“ He choked on his next breath when Tony shifted his hips back just a bit, his cock dragging teasingly against his prostate.</p><p>Peter couldn’t even get out anything else for a long moment, eyes having rolled into the back of his head and his lips parting in a near silent moan, overcome with pleasure.</p><p>Tony tried not to appear too smug but really, he was all kinds of smug right then.</p><p>Peter mewled when Tony stilled and he had no choice but to listen to Tony and tell him what he wanted to hear. Because Tony was <em>waiting.</em> “I-it feels so good, Daddy,” He whimpered. “It-it’s so <em>much</em>, I’ve never-“ He whined, shifting his hips in an attempt to get Tony to move; he’d simply never been so full before and he <em>wanted it</em>.</p><p>“Never had a cock in you before, baby? That it? I’m the first, aren’t I, honey,” Tony murmured, already knowing the answer but dying to hear him say it.</p><p>“Y-yes, <em>oh-</em>“ Peter gasped, arching up beneath him and Tony watched enraptured by the sight of him throwing his arms up over his head to push against the wall behind his desk, forcing himself back onto his cock.</p><p>Tony grunted, surprised and impossibly aroused. He thrust forward sharply to meet him and was delighted when Peter cried out, his cock twitching heavily against his abs before pulsing as he came untouched between them.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, <em>fuck</em>-“ Peter was whimpering, head thrown back and tendons in his neck standing out in sharp release.</p><p>Tony watched his abs flexing, his cock still jerking weakly as he rode out his orgasm and shook his head in disbelief. Peter was going to kill him.</p><p>“You’re going to kill me,” He blurted and Peter let out an embarrassed whine.</p><p>“‘M sorry, ‘m sorry, Tony, I-“</p><p>“Stop apologizing,” Tony all but growled. “You’re so goddamn hot when you come, baby. Gonna’ make you come over and over again, have you fall apart for me again and again,” He promised, giving an experimental thrust.</p><p>Peter mewled, jaw dropping open a moment later as he started panting, little <em>oh oh oh</em>’s escapinghis pretty pink lips. “Y-yes, <em>please</em>, Tony-<em>Daddy-</em>“ He begged and Tony groaned and picked up the pace, not quite snapping his hips forwards but <em>seriously</em> contemplating doing so.</p><p>“Yeah, sweetheart? You want your Daddy to fuck you ’til you come again? Fuck you so hard and so well, h-have you <em>dripping</em> with my come?”</p><p>Peter choked back a sob at that and Tony’s gut felt as if he was burning from the inside out. <em>Christ</em>, but he couldn’t come yet, not so soon.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” Was all Peter seemed to be capable of saying right then, repeating it like a mantra and who was Tony to disappoint him?</p><p>“I got you, angel. I’ve got you,” Tony breathed, snapping his hips forward.</p><p>He lost himself in the feel of Peter’s body, his hole practically fluttering around him, eager to swallow him whole with each and every thrust. Peter was a vision stretched out before him, his flawless skin shining with perspiration and whole body flushed with the most beautiful pink he was sure he’d ever seen. He could feel his own orgasm building and a quick glance down between them he could see that Peter was still hard and absolutely <em>leaking </em>against his perfect washboard abs.</p><p>Tony wasn’t sure he could last much longer.</p><p>Especially not when Peter all but <em>howled</em> when he shifted his hips just that much more. Apparently it was the perfect angle to nail his prostate and <em>shit</em>-</p><p>Tony’s gaze flickered up when Peter’s hands unintentionally shoved against the wall, a dent forming quickly. Peter barely noticed but <em>Tony</em> sure did. To see Peter giving himself up like this, to <em>him</em>, it did crazy things to his heart and his ego, if he were being completely honest. The kid was <em>strong</em> and it thrilled Tony to be able to reduce him to a babbling, trembling wreck.</p><p>And then his gaze slipped up and caught sight of Peter’s tensed wrists and those barely discernible pinprick sized holes and Tony was a genius, <em>honestly</em>.</p><p>He dropped himself down onto his elbows, caging him in once again and Peter whimpered, his hands instantly flying to Tony’s shoulders before they wound tightly in his dark hair. <em>Bingo</em>, he thought and leaned in for a deep kiss.</p><p>It couldn’t even truly be called a kiss any longer, Peter too busy panting and whimpering, body jolting beneath Tony with each deep thrust and Tony was <em>so deep</em>. Didn’t think he could possibly get any deeper, but then Peter was choking on a soft cry, his back arching up from the desk and somehow shoving his hips <em>down</em> onto Tony’s cock, his hungry-</p><p>“Your little cunt is so hungry for my cock, darling,” Tony hissed, internally cursing himself as soon as the words left his mouth, because maybe Peter wouldn’t appreciate his ass being call-</p><p>“<em>Oh, </em>fuck<em> yes</em>, Daddy. Only for you!” Peter all but screamed and Tony grunted, surprised and beyond aroused and that tell-tale heat that had been simmering low in his body was suddenly boiling up to the surface.</p><p>“‘M going to come, sweetheart. You’re going to make me come,” He admitted, nipping hard at Peter’s bottom lip, too busy panting himself to kiss the boy properly.</p><p>Peter didn’t seem to mind if the sweet whimpers and shocked moans escaping him was anything to go by. But before Tony could let himself come, he had to get Peter there first and he knew just the way to do it too.</p><p>With Peter’s hands still wound tightly in his hair, nails still scratching at his scalp lightly and making him hiss, he leaned up only a little and turned his head to press a hot opened mouthed kiss to the inside of Peter’s wrist, directly over the little pinprick…and then <em>sucked</em>.</p><p>He was <em>entirely</em> unprepared for Peter’s reaction, however, but that didn’t mean he wasn't entirely fucking <em>delighted</em> by it.</p><p>Peter’s entire body <em>jolted</em> against him and Tony cursed colourfully as he felt his perfect hole clench up impossibly tight around his own twitching cock and oh <em>fuck</em>, he was coming. Peter was coming <em>again</em> and Tony was helpless not to follow him over that ledge. His thrusts became brutal and uncoordinated, pointed and all he could do was pant and moan against Peter’s wrist as his own orgasm crashed over him.</p><p>He was still sucking mindlessly at Peter’s wrist as his orgasm rushed through him, his hips jerking weakly in an attempt to prolong his orgasm. His free hand had somehow managed to get between them and was helping Peter ride out his own; his fingers curled just this side of too tight around Peter’s perfect little cock, stroking him fast and hard.</p><p>The <em>noises</em> Peter was making beneath him had Tony wishing he could keep going, wishing he could keep up with this gorgeously young human being. But Peter’s cock was finally starting to soften in his grasp and Tony’s hips jerked weakly as the last few drops of his come were fucked deeply into his pretty little cunt. Tony groaned at the thought of what his ass looked like, what it would look like with his come dripping out of him. Would he be gaping open for him? Trying to close, to swallow up his cock once again?</p><p>Tony sure as fuck hoped he’d get to find out.</p><p>It appeared that his attentions to both his wrist and cock were a little too much, however, and Peter whimpered and tugged at his hair, dislodging Tony’s lips from his sensitive flesh. So of course Tony made a disappointed sound and then realized that Peter’s wrist was-not leaking…but there was some serious spider silk escaping and <em>how</em> Tony hadn’t wound up with it in his mouth, he didn’t know. He’d make sure to ask later.</p><p>“Oh my God, <em>Tony</em>,” Peter gasped, entire being <em>shaking</em> with his release.</p><p>Tony cooed soft praise at him and pressed a lingering kiss to Peter’s temple before dragging sweet kisses down along his cheeks, over his nose and back to his pretty swollen lips. Peter laughed softly, tired and sated as his gorgeous brown eyes finally fluttered open to gaze lovingly up at Tony.</p><p>“<em>Peter</em>,” Tony murmured. “My sweet, Peter Parker.”</p><p>Peter sighed as Tony leaned in to kiss him chastely. It didn’t stay chaste for long and though Tony had softened considerably, he made no move to pull out just yet.</p><p>Peter sighed deeply when their kisses naturally petered out and they were both left staring longingly into one another eyes. “I love you, you know,” Tony whispered, watching utterly smitten when Peter’s eyes-his whole goddamn <em>face-</em>brightened as he caressed Tony’s cheeks lightly.</p><p>“And I love you…<em>Daddy,</em>” He whispered back and Tony’s groan was <em>loud.</em></p><p>“You’re going to kill me, honey. You’re going to goddamn kill me,” Tony laughed and Peter grinned, carding his fingers soothingly through Tony’s hair.</p><p>“Nah, I love you too much to do such a thing,” Peter chuckled and Tony smiled, shaking his head lightly.</p><p>They stared at each other for a little while before Tony let out a soft breath and nudged his nose lightly against Peter’s. “Think I can convince you to come take a shower with me? I’ve got a big one…and a big bed with your name written <em>all</em> over it.”</p><p>Peter bit his lower lip hard and nodded slowly, his movements turning more surer by the second. “Y-yeah, I-I’d like that, Tony.”</p><p>Tony nodded, smiling in relief. “Great, t-that’s great,” He admitted, tickled when Peter merely chuckled and smiled bashfully up at him.</p><p>Tony thought the night couldn’t be any more perfect.</p><p>He’d been wrong of course.</p><p>When he crawled into bed with Peter an hour later, sated and warm, showered and <em>naked</em>. Well, <em>that </em>was the most perfect end to their night. He was sure of it.</p><p>…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow...this chapter was not edited. Like, SUPER raw, guys. Hope you enjoyed. xD</p><p>Only one more chapter and I promise it'll just tie up some loose ends. &lt;3 Hope you liked it. xo Thanks for reading!</p><p>Come chat with me on Discord! starbucksjunkie#9171</p><p>Don't have Discord? Come talk to me on Tumblr! <a href="www.tumblr.com/blog/layora88">ko-fiandfanfiction</a></p><p>I also have a TikTok because, yeah... &gt; layora88 over there too &lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy the last chapter! &lt;3 Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Daddy!</em>” Screeched Morgan and Tony bolted upright, flailing blindly as he twisted in bed, tangled up in sheets and blankets…and a Peter.</p>
<p>“<em>H-hi, honey</em>,” Tony greeted, <em>seriously</em> not knowing how to play this cool.</p>
<p>Of course neither did Peter when the younger man sat up in bed, sheets pooled around his little waist and rubbed sleep out of his tired eyes. Tony tried not to stare and instead glanced back towards the doorway where his daughter was still holding onto the doorknob and staring at him with her mouth dropped open.</p>
<p>“Before you yell and wake up everyone, sweetheart,” Tony said pleadingly. “I can explain.”</p>
<p>Morgan squealed and Tony scrunched up his nose, Peter instantly covering his ears to try and dull at least some of the noise. “You had a <em>sleep over</em>, without <em>me!?</em>”</p>
<p>Tony’s heart felt like it stopped and then skipped a beat because-</p>
<p>“That’s exactly what happened,” He blurted and a quick glance to his right and he could see a furiously blushing Peter trying to tug the sheets up higher.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you!” Morgan was shouting and Tony grimaced. “You said we could have a sleep over soon and then you go and have one <em>without me!?</em> I am <em>so </em><b><em>mad</em></b> at you, Daddy and you too, Peter!” She shouted and Peter practically withered at his side.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Peter apologized meekly and Tony rolled his eyes and scrubbed a hand down his face.</p>
<p>“<em>Honey</em>,” He tried, smiling warmly at his daughter. “It’s very early and we don’t yell in the house, remember? So please stop yelling, at your Dad, might I add and your friend, because that’s not very nice.”</p>
<p>“You know what else isn’t very nice?” Morgan sniped back, eyes narrowed and <em>Christ</em> Tony was going to <em>die.</em> “Having a sleep over without <em>me</em>,” She told him and Tony hung his head, meanwhile Peter had started shaking with silent laughter.</p>
<p>Tony’s lips twitched. “Is there a reason you barged in here at-“</p>
<p>“Breakfast is ready,” She sighed long sufferingly. “And <em>I </em>was sent to get you.”</p>
<p>“Of course you were,” Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, well, why don’t you go on ahead and we’ll join you shortly.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh,” Morgan said sassily.</p>
<p>Tony just shook his head and then seemed to panic as she turned to leave. “W-wait, <em>sweetheart</em>-“ He called and her eyes <em>instantly</em> narrowed; <em>oh</em> but she was her fathers’ daughter. “Could you maybe not tell anyone we had a sleep over? I promise we’ll invite you to <em>lots</em> more sleep overs, Peter promises too.”</p>
<p>“<em>Yep-</em>“ Peter managed to squeak, <em>really</em> trying not to laugh out loud.</p>
<p>Morgan was still staring at them with narrowed eyes but then she huffed. “Yeah, <em>whatever,</em>” And then she was heading back the way she’d come.</p>
<p>As soon as they heard the door to the suite close, Peter burst out laughing and rolled onto his side. Meanwhile, Tony was rolling his eyes and snickering under his breath as he curled down over Peter and started to tickle him. “You’re just as bad as she is!”</p>
<p>Peter laughed and tried weakly to fight off his tickling hands and Tony knew he easily could and yet he <em>didn’t</em>. He swallowed thickly and laid down over top of Peter, biting his lower lip as he gazed lovingly down at the boy.</p>
<p>“I love you, you know,” He murmured, delighted when Peter smiled at him so big and so bright and sighed happily, “I love you too, Tony.”</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>They <em>did</em> make it down to breakfast after only a few minutes of light petting and more tickling. They were dressed and presentable and even showed up two minutes apart, you know, so as not to look too suspicious.</p>
<p>They thought they were being <em>so sneaky</em>.</p>
<p>“Hey, Mommy?” Morgan said loftily, drawing not only Pepper’s attention, but pretty well everyone else in the room, because that tone…</p>
<p>“Yes, Morgan?” Pepper asked carefully, tone a bit more than wary.</p>
<p>“You-“ She announced, pointing at her mother with her cereal spoon. “Owe me 5 <em>whole</em> dollars.”</p>
<p>Pepper raised a brow at her daughter curiously. “And, <em>pray tell</em>, Miss. Morgan, but <em>why</em> do I owe you 5 <em>whole</em> dollars?”</p>
<p>Morgan stuck her chin up and happily announced. “Because <em>I</em> won the bet. <em>I </em>said Daddy would love on Peter <em>way</em> before your guess.”</p>
<p>Tony’s jaw was dropping faster than he could stop it and suddenly he had <em>all</em> eyes on him. “Love…on…?” He mumbled weakly, barely having summoned enough to do that much.</p>
<p>Morgan sighed unhappily and shook her head. “<em>Yes</em>, you and Peter had a sleep over-<em>without me,</em> might I add-“ She announced to the group. “And you’ve never invited Peter to a sleep over in your <em>bedroom</em> before so I <em>know</em> you <em>had </em>to have loved on him.”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh my, God,</em>” Peter mumbled as he slunk from his stool and tried to disappear into the floor.</p>
<p>There were quiet snickers all around them and Peter’s face was positively <em>flaming</em> as he tried to make a break for the doorway, but of course Tony’s arm shot out and he grabbed Peter’s elbow. “<em>Oh</em>, no you don’t. You don’t get to leave now and escape this.”</p>
<p>Peter practically whimpered and Tony’s eyes momentarily flickered to his lips before he could think better of it.</p>
<p>“<em>Damn it</em>-“ Clint muttered. “I owe like, everyone 5 bucks,” He sighed and their gazes instantly swept over to the archer.</p>
<p>“You were <em>all</em> betting on us…” Peter trailed off, watching everyone start fishing out their wallets.</p>
<p>Tony’s jaw had dropped again. “I…<em>dislike </em>the lot of you, I’d just like to say.”</p>
<p>There was a chorus of snickers and he gently tugged Peter back onto his seat and then wound their fingers together, on <em>top</em> of the counter.</p>
<p>“And what’s with this love <em>on</em>, stuff?” Tony mumbled under his breath, unfortunately Morgan heard him and rolled her eyes in exasperation.</p>
<p>“You weren’t wearing any <em>shirts!</em>” Morgan announced to the table and Peter’s forehead connecting with the countertop was loud. “So you told him that you love him <em>and</em> then you loved <em>on</em> him,” She stated matter of factly.</p>
<p>The entire table went eerily silent and Tony turned to look at Peter who was peeking up from where his cheek was now smushed agains the counter top. “Permission to flee the kitchen.”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh,</em> <em>thank fu-</em>“</p>
<p>Tony smacked a hand over Peter’s mouth with an exasperated grin and all but dragged him out of the kitchen while the near deafening laughter of their Team, their <em>Family</em> laughed their asses off behind them.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>When the embarrassment over the situation finally calmed some, they ventured back out to the kitchen to find breakfast still ongoing, though most had finished eating and were currently listening to Pepper talk about…an adoption agency and clearly addressing Steve and Bucky as she did so.</p>
<p>Peter’s eyes were round when he came into the kitchen and tuned into the conversation and truly, Tony wasn’t fairing much better.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy for you guys,” Peter blurted, startling Pepper a little and drawing the super soldiers’ attention.</p>
<p>Steve’s smile was blinding and though Bucky’s was more reserved, more timid, he was still so happy and Peter could see it in his eyes. They all could.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Bucky breathed, his gaze flickering between the pair.</p>
<p>“And <em>we’re</em> happy for you,” Steve added, wrapping his arms around Bucky as he stood behind his lover.</p>
<p>Peter blushed and glanced up at Tony a lot shyly and a bit nervously, but Tony was smiling at the pair with bright eyes and a gorgeous smile and Peter fell a little more in love with this wonderful man.</p>
<p>“Thank you…also, I’m going to be the <em>best</em> uncle,” Tony announced and there was a chorus of groans.</p>
<p>And if Peter watched Tony’s grin widen as he started to get an earful from the bunch, he maybe slipped his hand under the table and clasped it over Tony’s. When Tony squeezed back and turned that smile on him, it grew more fond, more sweet and Peter exhaled shakily.</p>
<p>He was right where he wanted to be and it was all thanks to that damned hat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come follow me on Discord starbucksjunkie#9171 or visit me on Tumblr! <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/layora88">layora88</a> I'm also on TikTok as layora88 just for fun!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/layora88">layora88</a><br/>Come chat with me on Discord! starbucksjunkie#9171</p><p>Don't have Discord? Come talk to me on Tumblr! <a href="https://layora88.tumblr.com/post/627514997308801025/layora-on-tiktok">ko-fiandfanfiction</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>